Lelked mélyén
by pitypang
Summary: A nevem Atar Absolon Voldemort. Apám, a Sötét Nagyúr immáron harminc éve uralja Angliát, és a világ nagy részét. A Nagy Csatában apám megölte Harry Pottert, s kiirtották a fehérmágusok nagy részét. Nem kegyelmeztek senkinek és semminek.
1. Prológus

**Prológus**

A nevem Atar Absolon Voldemort. Apám, a Sötét Nagyúr immáron harminc éve uralja Angliát, és a világ nagy részét. A Nagy Csatában apám megölte Harry Pottert, s kiirtották a fehérmágusok nagy részét. Nem kegyelmeztek senkinek és semminek. Aztán nyolc évvel később megszülettem. Anyám belehalt a szülésbe, mert gyenge volt. És a gyengék nem érdemlik meg az életet. Apám maga nevelt, és tanított, így, mikor felnőttem a leghatékonyabb, és a leghűségesebb halálfalója lettem. A legjobb. A legeslegjobb.

Az életem egyszerű alapokon mozgott: szolgáltam apámat, hű voltam uramhoz, és méltón viselkedtem a nevemhez. Ha betartottam, hatalmat kaptam. Ha nem, kínzást. Egyszerű szabályok. Legalábbis azt hittem, amíg apám elő nem állt a legújabb feladatával.

Kopogtatás ébresztett fel. Lassan kinyitottam a szememet, és hangosan felnyögtem. A fejem fájt, és a mellettem lévő lány hangosan szuszogott. Egy pillanat alatt betódultak a fejembe a tegnap esti események: huszonkét éves lettem, ünnepség, bor és Mary. Igen. Talán az ital egy kicsit sok volt. Túl sok. Megráztam a fejem, majd erőt vettem magamon, és legördültem az ágyról. Magamra kapva a taláromat ajtót nyitottam.

- Mit akarsz? – mordultam a küszöbön álló szolgára.

- A Kegyelmes Úr hivatja, uram.

- Mondd meg neki, hogy azonnal megyek! – válaszoltam, és becsuktam az ajtót.

Ha bárki más hivatott volna, elküldöm a szolgát. De apámról volt szó. Voldemort nagyúrról.

- Kifelé! – dörrentem rá az ágyamban fekvő lányra, aki erre sértődött képpel kiviharzott a szobából, és olyan szavakat morgott maga elé, amit egy kisasszony nagy ritkán ejt ki. Gúnyosan elmosolyodok rajta, hiszen pontosan tudhatta, nekem csak egy éjszakára kell.

Egy pillanat alatt rendbe szedtem magam, aztán pár perc múlva már apám ajtaja előtt vártam a soromra, hogy bebocsátást nyerjek a trónterembe. Hamarosan az ajtók kinyíltak, jelezve, szabad az út.

- Áá, Atar! – nézett fel a könyvéből az uram.

- Apám! – szertartásosan térdre ereszkedek, majd megcsókolom a talárja szegélyét. – Hivattál?

- Igen. Kelj fel, Atar! Feladatom van számodra. A fülembe jutott egy igen érdekes információ: Manchester környékén állítólag egy fehérmágus bujkál.

- Talán valamelyik vezető, apám?

- Nem igazán – húzta el a száját. – Hajdanán tehetséges sárvérű volt, de ma már minden bizonnyal csak egy roncs. Halottnak hittem, s bár kétlem, hogy gondot okozna, még feltüzelheti a népet. Azon a környéken amúgy is túlságosan lázonganak az emberek.

- Legyilkoljunk egy-két korcsot, ha már ott vagyunk, uram? – kérdeztem színtelen hangon.

- Nem. Egyedül mész, és muglinak álcázod magad. El kell vegyülnöd a pórnép között, hogy ne sejtsenek semmit, csak így akadhatsz a nő nyomára. Azt akarom, hogy találd meg nekem, és hozd ide. Élve. Holnap indulsz, készülj fel tehát az útra!

- Igenis, apám – szótlanul fejet hajtottam, és elindultam az ajtó felé, de félúton megtorpantam. – Mi a neve?

- Hermione Granger.

Némán ültem a lovamon, és küldetésen járt az eszem. Korábban is kaptam már feladatokat, hol ennek kellett a nyomára akadnom, hol azt megölnöm, mégis, éreztem, hogy ez más lesz, mint a többi. _Hermione Granger_. Valahogy furcsán csengett a neve. _Hermione Granger_. Az biztos, hogy sokszor fogom még ezt a nevet kiejteni a számon.

Egy utolsó pillantást vetettem otthonomra, a Roxfortra, aztán megböktem lovamat, és útnak indultam a szakadó esőben, hogy elvegyüljek a pórnép között, koszos muglinak álcázva, és megkeressek egy sárvérű nőt. Igen, minden bizonnyal ez eddig a _legcsodálatosabb_ küldetésem. Én Voldemort nagyúr fia és legjobb halálfalója leereszkedem a korcsok közé…


	2. Muglik, muglik és muglik

1. FEJEZET – MUGLIK, MUGLIK ÉS MUGLIK…

A három napja tartó esőzés elmosta az utakat, így szinte lehetetlenné vált a közlekedés. Az emberek lába tíz centiméterre süllyedt a sárban, s néhol elő-előtűntek a régi aszfalt maradványok, gúnyosan emlékeztetve őket egy szebb korszakra, hiszen mára csak ez maradt a virágzó 20. századból. Ugyan, hol vannak már a drága sportkocsik, vagy a luxus termékek? A televíziók, a számítógépek, amelyekre oly büszke volt az úgynevezett tudományuk… mind a múlt részévé váltak. Nyomtalanul eltűntek a civilizáció nyomai: a mugli világ visszasüllyedt a középkorba, az emberek megváltoztak; sötétebbek és erőszakosak lettek, s a bizalom, mint erény pedig már nem létezett. És hogy mi okozhatta ezt a radikális változást? A kegyetlenség. A hatalommánia. Az elnyomás.

Miután a Sötét Nagyúr végleg leszámolt a fehérmágusokkal, elkezdődött a mészárlás. Irtottak mindent, ami közönséges, mugli találmány volt, és ami a legfontosabb, irtottak i mindenkit /i , akinél bármi ilyen nevezetű tárgy volt található. Így az emberek hamar megtanultak észrevétlenek maradni, és elfeledni, elméjük legmélyére ásni minden „bűnös" gondolatot. Visszatértek a természet által kínált lehetőségekhez, újra állatokat tartottak és földet műveltek, mert szemmel láthatóan ez nem zavarta a mágusokat, sőt mintha kifejezetten szórakoztatta volna őket parasztos életük. Ezt kellett tenniük, ha élni akartak.

Na, persze voltak, akik tiltakoztak, lázadtak - vagy inkább a helyesebb kifejezés a lázadni próbáltak - még akkor is, amikor a mugli kormány hivatalosan is lemondott, és elismerték a varázslók feljebbvalóságát, de ezeket az apró zendüléseket kegyetlenül elnyomták. A Sötét Nagyúr kedvtelve használta az élet által alkotott egyszerű megtorlási szabályt; ölj meg egy párat, és a többi már magától engedelmeskedik. Ilyen egyszerű.

Nartwich faluja hajdanán virágzó kisváros volt, turisták látogattak oda az egész évben, hogy megcsodálhassák a régi angol házakat, a 14. századi templomot és a nagy Szellem-sziklát, amely a monda szerint egy tündér lelkéből született, mikor az feláldozta magát az emberekért. Azonban ma már csak egy szegényes község maradt. Szürke és piszkos, mint minden mugli hely, amit nagy kegyesen meghagytak a varázslók.

Egy sötét, kopott köpenyes alak ereszkedett le lovon a völgybe, ahol a falu feküdt. Lassan, és ráérősen baktatott az úton, de testtartásából meglátszódott, milyen fáradt, valószínűleg már napok óta úton lehetett, mert ruhái elkoszolódtak, és az amúgy csinos, férfias arcára a fáradság és a kialvatlanság leplezhetetlen jele telepedett. Fekete szeme gyanúsan mért végig minden őt méregető falusit, de más jelét nem adta annak, hogy érdekelné az itt lakók cseppet sem meleg fogadtatása. De miért is fogadnák őt szívesen? Ismerték az ilyen alakokat, nem a mágusok fajtájába tartoztak, de őket szolgálták, járták a világot, és információkat szereztek. Egyszóval kémek voltak. Beültek egy-egy kocsmába, ittak a megfelelő emberekkel, s mire a falusiak észbe kaptak, már be is köpte őket valaki egy kis tiltott mágikus eszköz birtoklása miatt. Nincs egyetlen egy jószívű ember sem, aki vállalna ilyen munkát, de ezek nem is voltak azok, nem érdekelte őket más, csak a hatalom és a pénz.

Persze akadtak kivételek is. Nagy ritkán betért ide egy-egy furcsa idegen, akiről azt suttogták az emberek, hogy fehérmágus, s segíteni jött. S valóban, amíg itt volt, a föld termékenyebb lett, és a faluból eltűntek a sötét árnyak egy időre.

A férfi megállította lovát a helyi ivónál, a Barna Medvénél, megkötötte, majd csuklyáját hátradobva belépett az ajtón.

Nem volt egy elegáns hely, szó mi szó, és alaposan ráfért volna egy kitakarítás, de több kilométeres körzetben ez volt az egyetlen kocsma, ami talán szobával is rendelkezett. És friss, meleg étellel, még ha közönséges muglik főzték is.

Atar határozott, döngő léptekkel elindult a pult mögött álldogáló fogadós felé, mit sem törődve a cseppet sem baráti pillantásokkal, amit a bent ülők vetettek rá.

- Mit adhatok? – mordult fel.

- Meleg vacsorát. És ha van kiadó szoba, kiveszem. – felelte cseppet sem lelkesebben Atar, miközben az erszényében keresgélt. – Mit fogadnak el? – kérdezte, ugyanis abban az időben már nem volt a mugliknak hivatalos pénznemük, és egyre gyakrabban kereskedtek varázslókéz által veretett fémmel.

­­­­­­- Aranyat, uram.

Atar figyelmét nem kerülhette el a köpcös férfi szemében csillant mohó fény, ahogy a két érmét elkapta, és az sem, milyen nyájas lett hirtelen a hangja a fizetés szándéka hallatán.

­­- Máris megmutatom a szobáját, uram, ott lerakhatja csomagját. És azonnal kiküldöm a fiamat, hogy gondoskodjon a lováról.

- Rendben. – egyezett bele, miközben követte az emeletre.

Kicsi, piszkos és inkább lyuknak lehetett nevezni, semmint szobának, de egy hívogató, puha ágy állt a szoba közepén, és már annyira vágyott egy kiadós alvás után, hogy nem bánta a dolgot, és rábólintott, mikor a fogadós bemutatta a kiszemelt helyiséget.

Több hete úton volt, s csak nagy ritkán tért meg egy-egy szállóban, többnyire természetes menedéket keresett magának, ahol kénytelen volt a puszta földön heverni, így hát alig várta már, hogy végre újra rendes ágyban heverjen. Persze minden egyszerűbb lett volna, ha hivatalos küldetésben indítják útra, mint halálfalót, hiszen akkor kénye kedve szerint használhatott volna mágiát, és nem kellett volna a csótányokkal és más különböző rokonaikkal aludnia. De nem, nem úgy lett, és ő kénytelen volt mágiamentes életet élni, annak ellenére, hogy biztos volt benne, nem figyelte senki. Mert a világ – sok mással egyetemben megváltozott -, és a varázslat veszélyes lényeket vonzott, akik úgy jöttek, mint dögevők a hús szagára. És ez bizony igencsak rontott volna az álcáján. Nem csoda hát, hogy már vagy százszor elátkozta Hermione Grangert.

De legalább itt van fürdőszoba. Az előző helyen még mosdótál is alig akadt, nemhogy kád meleg vízzel…

Élvezettel merült el a kellemes hőmérsékletű vízben, mely olyan lágyan vette körül, hogy puha párnáknak tűnt az út hideg, jeges szeléhez és a barlangok kőkemény padlójához képest, nem meglepő hát, hogy vagy fél óráig élvezte ezt a kényeztetést…

A hetek csigalassúsággal teltek, és Atarnak kezdett őszintén elege lenni a küldetésből. Miért ér ennyit az a sárvérű? Miért ilyen fontos az apjának? Hemione Granger… Furcsa ez a név. Olyan ismerős… Hermione…

A következő pillanatban egy mosolygó, barna hajú lány képe villant fel a szeme előtt, aztán amilyen hirtelen jött, olyan hamar vált is köddé.

Atar hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, és próbálta újra felidézni a szempillantás alatt előtt eltűnt képet. Ám hiába volt minden igyekezete, rejtve maradt az emlék és a származása is.

Vajon honnan ismeri? Talán találkozott már vele? Nem, az lehetetlen! Arra emlékezne…

„Atar, ha nem tartod kordában a gondolataidat, hogy akarsz mások felett uralkodni? Ugyanolyan gyenge leszel, mint azok a bolondok, akiket érzelmeik uralnak. A magad rabszolgája akarsz lenni?"

És mennyire igaz! Mit érdekli, hogy honnan ismeri ezt a nőt? A feladata pontosan leírja: hozd el a nőt élve. Hát ő elviszi, és kész. A többi már a Sötét Nagyúr gondja.

- Nem gondolod, hogy szemtelenség volt idejönni, varázslók-kutyája? – kérdezte a piszkosszőke hajú Brad Peen, és olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy Atar érezte a leheletén a sör szagát. – Fekete mágus szolgájának nincs itt helye!

- Pontosan! Húzd el az irhádat, te mocskos kém! – tódította ittasan ír társa, heves bólogatásra késztetve ezzel a kocsmában ülőket, és ökle már lendült is.

Ám keze Atar feje mellett zúgott el, mert a fiatal férfi egy lendülettel tért ki és állt fel a vacsorája mellől.

Az egész akkor kezdődött, amikor ide, le kérte a vacsoráját. A két alak rögtön kiszúrta. Először csak becsmérlő pillantásokat vetettek rá, majd egy-két italtól felbátorodva szavak váltották fel a néma sértegetést, majd jött a… hát, lényegében ide lyukadtak ki.

Atarnak igazán nem tartott sokáig kiütni ellenfelét, mert ő – az apjával ellentétben – bizony nem vetette meg a fizikai harcot sem. Kiskora óta edzette magát, a legjobb mesterek tanították, így könnyedén hárította az ügyetlen ütéseket és rúgásokat, majd egy jól célzott mozdulattal – ahogy tanulta - eszméletlenné tette a vörös hajú írt.

Már fordult is a kissé megszeppent társ felé, amikor egy asszony berontott az ivóba.

Mindenki megdermedt, és tekintetük a halottsápadt nőre vándorolt, aki dadogva felkiáltott:

-Vé-vé-vérfarkas! – mondta, aztán elájult.

Egyszerre mozdult és beszélt a tömeg, a férfiak fegyverek után kaptak, előkerültek a rejtett zsebekből a kések, kardok, sőt Atar legnagyobb döbbenetére még egy-két puska is (annak ellenére, hogy már jó ideje tiltott tárgynak minősült); az asszonyok hajukat tépve sikítoztak, és rohantok a férfiak után ki a faluba, ki gyerekhez, ki állathoz, és hamarosan szétszéledtek.

Csak az elájult nővel nem fogalakozott senki; a jobbak átugrálták, de Atar tisztán látta, hogy nem egy vénasszony csúnyán rátaposott.

Muglik… Ugyan ki érti őket?

Megvetően felhorkant, és a vacsoráját otthagyva elindult felfelé, hogy belevesse magát a jól megérdemelt, lehetőleg kényelmes és élősködőtől mentes ágyába.

És ha bármelyik jöttment korcs is fel meri kelteni… nos hát, küldetés ide vagy oda, nem egy csúnya átok fogja elhagyni a száját.


	3. Sejtések és ellenségek

_A/N: Köszönöm az eddigi véleményezéseket._

2. FEJEZET – SEJTÉSEK ÉS ELLENSÉGEK

A sötétséget csak egy apró lámpás oszlatta szét. Feltámadt a szél, s egy farkas vonyítását sodorta feléjük. Brad Peen megborzongott szakálla alatt, sőt, még a mellette álló Atar is szorosabbra fogta szorítását kardja markolatán. Egy női sikoltás törte meg a feszült várakozást, majd a csend vette át az uralmat. A Halál csendje.

A nap már jócskán bejárta napi pályáját, mikor valami végre megmozdult a szobában. Ám Atar első pillantása nem a szép, jellegzetes észak-angliai tájra esett, hanem az orrán mászó hatalmas, szemmel láthatóan jól táplált pókra.

Egyetlen elegáns mozdulattal pöckölte le a dagadt állatot és mászott ki az ágyból, ám azon nyomban visszahúzta a lábát a takaró alá.

Meg lehet fagyni, gondolta. Ez nem normális tavaszi, nyárelejei időjárás… Mintha sötét erők működnének itt. Valami megszállta e vidéket, s rontást hozott mindenre…

Lehunyt szemmel, erősen koncentrálva mélyet szippantott a levegőből… igen, igen, a mágia határozottan sűrűsödni kezdett, gomolygó ködként áramlott egy irány felé, dehogy merre, azt nem tudta megállapítani pontosan. Mindenesetre valami erős lény lehet az, ha ennyire képes rejtegetni magát… Pálcával kideríthetné, de az túl kockázatos lenne. Nem, jobb, ha várakozik, s az is lehet, hogy nem is találkozik vele – önként pedig biztosan nem keresi fel, kockára téve ezzel a küldetését, az inkognitóját… Különben is, soha nem árt egy kis féregirtás.

Lent a fogadóban nagyobb volt a zaj, mint tegnap este; az emberek sugdolództak, arcuk komorságot tükrözött, s nem egy tekintete félelemről árulkodott. És sokan voltak, nagyon sokan! Atarnak komoly gondot okozott, hogy találjon annyi szabad helyet, ahol el tudja fogyasztani ebédjét. Végül egy sötét sarokban talált magának egy szabad széket és egy rozoga asztalt.

Mintha készülnének valamire, villant át a fején. S valóban, ahogy neki látott a szegényes levesnek, egy öreg, magabiztos férfi felállt az egyik asztalra, és a tömeg hirtelen elcsendesedett. Még Atar is abbahagyta a kanalazást, és a sötétségben meghúzódva, némán figyelt.

- Bizonyára ti is érzékeltétek a gyülemlő Gonoszt, az egyre előforduló démontámadásokat – kezdte halk, de határozott hangon -, amelyek ez idáig elkerülték falunkat. De kérdem én, miért ne kerültek volna el minket? Csendben, békességben élünk, senki nem zavarta meg ez előírt rendet, sőt, soha, egyetlenegy varázsló sem került ki közösségünkből!

Az emberek egyetértően felmordultak, s nem egy büszkén bólogatott.

- Ám valami vagy valaki megzavarta ezt az egyensúlyt – folytatta az öregember haragosodó szemmel -, s ránk uszította a démonokat. Nem elég a pokol szörnyeit megölnünk - erre tanulságos eset volt a tegnap esti vérfarkastámadás -, mert azok visszajönnek! Hanem meg kell ölnünk a gond okozóját is, azt az átkozott lényt, aki ránk szabadította a démonokat! Pusztuljon a féreg!

A tömeg felzúgott. Szemmel láthatóan tetszett nekik az ötlet. De még mennyire hogy tetszett! Most megfizethetnek minden keserűségért, amit a varázslók elszabadult ölebeik okoztak nekik!

Atar nagyot nyelt. Itt ölni fognak. És azt is pontosan tudta, hogy kicsodát. De nem fogja megvárni, míg neki esnek…

Olyan halkan állt fel, hogy talán még akkor sem hallották volna meg, ha néma csend lett volna a helyiségben. Egyetlen szó nélkül, szorosan a falhoz lapulva összeszedegette a közelben fekvő dolgait.

Kellett neki idejönnie! Egy felbuzdult, elszánt tömeg veszélyes. Mindenre képes. Egy-két emberrel harcolni könnyű dolog, de a tömeg, ahhoz mágiát kellene használnia. Azt pedig nem lehet.

Viszont ha nem varázsol, meghal.

Melyiket válassza? A biztos halált, vagy térjen haza urához a kudarc hírével? Mindkettő halállal végződik. Semmi kétsége nem volt afelől, hogy apja nem bocsátaná meg neki a bukást. Soha. Akkor hát?

Menekülni fog. Aztán majd utána is ráér kitalálni, hogy mi tesz ezután…

- Neked mi a véleményed, uram?

Atar megdermedt, és ezzel nem volt egyedül. A teremben lévők egy emberként fordultak felé, s arcukra ugyanaz a feszült várakozás ült ki, némi kíváncsisággal vegyülve.

Ugyanis addig a pontig mindenki egyet értett, hogy a lényt el kell pusztítani. Na de hogyan? Egyáltalán miféle démonnal van dolguk? Köztudott, hogy mindegyiknek más a gyengesége. Vigyenek csak kardokat? Na és ha vámpírral van dolguk? Annak nem árthat fémfegyver, csak karó a szívbe. A farkasemberről is az a szóbeszéd járja, hogy csak ezüsttel lehet végezni vele… Mi tévők legyenek?

- Mit számít az én véleményem? – kérdezett óvatosan vissza Atar, miközben agya sebesen pörögve kezdte számba venni e hirtelen jött fordulatból származható előnyeit.

- Gondoltuk neked biztos több tapasztalatod van, uram – folytatta elbizonytalanodva az az ifjú suhanc, aki előbb oly bátran neki szegezte kérdését. – Hiszen világot látott, harcedzett férfinak tűnsz… mármint az is lehetsz, ha vállalkoztál egy utazásra ilyen sötét időszakban…

- Nos, valóban bejártam már ezen ország nagy részét – dörzsölte elgondolkodva az állát Atar. – S láttam is már sok mindent…

Hát lehet ennél szerencsésebb már valaki? Mi lenne tökéletesebb alkalom ennél, hogy elnyerje a falusiak bizalmát? Ha sikerülne velük elhitetnie, hogy ő egy bujdosó fehérmágus, rögtön megnyílnának előtte. És minden ember bizalma közelebb vezetheti céljához…

- Talán segítenél is nekünk, uram? – kérdezte reménykedve egy vöröshajú, fiatal asszony a tömeg közepéről. – Nem tudunk védekezni, amióta elhagyott minket C…

- Rose! – csattant fel parancsolóan az az öregember, aki a többiek alázatos tiszteletéből következtetve a falu vezetője lehet, s a nő azon nyomban elhallgatott. – Rose arra akart kilyukadni – váltott gyorsan hangsúlyt a férfi. -, hogy talán ha lennél olyan kedves, és szakítanál ránk idődből, elkísérhetnél minket a holnapi vadászaton. A falu nagyon hálás lenne érte.

Atarnak csak egy halvány ránc jelent meg homlokán, jelezve, észrevette a pillanatok alatt lejátszódó jelenetet. Ismerte már ezt a riadt kifejezést az arcokon. Látott már épp elég ilyet a felderítő hadjáratain, azokon, ahol bujkáló ellenségeket kerestek a pórnép között vagy vétkező muglikat, akiket rejtegettek társaik.

- Hát, nem is tudom… – felelte tettetett meggondolással, és összehúzott szemmel az előtte álló embereket méregette. – Legyen. Elmegyek veletek.

- Mindenki itt van?

- Igen, jó uram – felelte hajlongva a falu vezetője, Artur Jones. Miután megbizonyosodtak róla, hogy Atar a lehető legrátermettebb ember, s hogy nála jobb vezetőt akarva sem találhattak, az irányítás szép lassan átcsúszott az ifjú kezébe. Atarnak pedig nem volt ellenvetése, hiszen azt csinálhatta, amit legjobban szeretett; parancsolhatott az embereknek. – Minden ép férfi megérkezett.

- És a fegyverek?

- Kiosztottuk őket, uram.

- Remek. Hívd ide őket, beszélni akarok!

Amíg az öreg összeszedte a csapatot, Atar elgondolkozva rendezgette tőrjeit.

Már egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy jó ötlet ez a vadászat. Ahogy a falusiak beszámolóit hallgatta, elképzelhetővé vált, igenis vérfarkas járt a környéken. Erre utaltak a nyomok, szinte minden igazolta az itt lakók feltételezését, pedig Atar meg volt győződve róla, csak egy feldühödött vagy veszett állattal van dolguk. Egy vérfarkas pedig…

Nos, mugliként találkozni a bestiával már cseppet sem könnyed időtöltés. Egyáltalán nem. Akár még rosszul is elsülhet a dolog, és itt nem feltétlenül a lebukásra gondolt. Ugyan a Sötét Nagyúr szigorúan megtiltotta, hogy halálfalókat, vagy egyáltalán varázslókat megtámadjanak, de ha egy vérfarkast elkap a vérszomj…

Legjobb lesz, ha esélyt sem ad annak a dögnek. Úgysem kedvelte túlságosan őket, és eggyel kevesebb vagy több, édes mindegy.

- Mind itt vannak, uram – hallotta Jonest, mire Atar felnézett.

- A hajtás lényege, hogy megöljük a vadat vagy a vadakat – kezdte. – Kettes csapatokban indulunk útnak, úgy a legbiztonságosabb. Ha valaki leszakad a párjától – itt Atar alig tudta elfojtani sötét mosolyát. -, nos, annak azt ajánlom, másszon fel a legközelebbi fára, és maradjon ott hajnalig. Ugyanis a vérfarkasok legkedveltebb zsákmánya a védtelen, egyedül kószáló préda.

Atar élvezettel figyelte a parasztok arcára kiülő félelmet, amit szavai váltottak fel. Kíváncsi lesz, hány éli túl, ha találkoznak az egyik döggel.

- A lényt, a közhiedelemmel ellentétben, nem csak ezüsttel lehet megölni, bármilyen olyan fegyver hatásos, ami az emberekre is végzetes. Csupán a csapás erejének kell nagyobbnak lennie. Ha elsőre nem sikerül végeznünk egy vérfarkassal, és életben maradt az állat, akkor…

- Akkor, uram? – kérdezett vissza idegesen egy idősebb férfi a hátsó sorból.

- Fussatok, ahogy csak bírtok – mosolyodott el Atar sötéten. - Mert nincs rosszabb egy feldühödött vadállatnál; sebesen fut, akár a szél, orra a ti félelmetek szagával van teli, s csak egyre éhezik; a húsotokra.

A szavai megtették a hatásukat, de Atarnak nem volt ideje kiélvezni őket, ezért könnyed, nyugodt hangon kérdezett:

- Akkor, indulhatunk?

Valóban volt valami abban az erdőben. Nem csak a mágikus lények jellegzetes auráját érezte a levegőben, hanem a vér és a halál illatát is. Atar óvatosan haladt, társa Brad Peen szorosan mögötte, egy pillanatra sem veszítve el őt lépkedett.

A Nagy Háború óta a világgal együtt számos lény is megváltozott, s ezek alól a vérfarkasok sem voltak kivételek. Egyre ritkábban találkozhatott az ember a „hagyományos" fajtával, mára mindenütt a kialakult, elfajzott hibridek vették át az uralmat, akik fütyültek a telihold által kikötött szabályokra, éjjel-nappal, a Hold méretétől függetlenül garázdálkodtak.

Atar ismerte már a vadászat minden fortélyát, épp elégszer végzett már ilyen feladatot az apja számára, néha emberre, néha állatra. A célpont mindig változott, csak a kutatás szertartása volt örök, mely évezredek óta a Föld minden lényének a vérében csörgedezett.

- Biztos, hogy erre láttál valamit, Peen?

- Igen – felelte suttogva a megszólított. – Egy sötét árny lopódzott erre.

- Talán csak…

Atar hirtelen elhallgatott. A közeli fa mögött valami megreccsent. Valami járt ott. Atar összehúzott szemmel lépett egyet előre, lassan, hangtalanul kihúzta kardját és intett Peennek, hogy emelje feljebb a lámpást.

Közelebb lépett, majd egyik kezével óvatosan elhúzta a fát eltakaró ágat, és felkészült a csapásra…

Egy apró pixi repült el sebesen a feje mellett, kacarászása megijesztette a félelemtől remegő Peent, aki riadtan eldobta lámpásukat, és felugrott a legközelebbi fára.

Atar gúnyosan felnevetett, és kardját előreszegezve becsmérlően adott hangot véleményének:

- Nahát, Peen… Micsoda hőstett! Még az ükunokáid is emlegetni fogják, miként győzte le a híres Brad Peen a vérengző nartwich-i vérfarkast!

- Én csak a lényt üldöztem! Úgy láttam, hogy a fára szállt fel…

Peent egy mélyről jövő, dühös morgás hallgattatta el.

Valahol Atar tisztában volt a közelgő veszéllyel. Tudta. Pontosan olyan volt, mint mikor az emberben hirtelen tudatosul a nagy csend, vagy amikor érzi, valaminek történnie kell. Ezer gondolat villant át a fején.

Menekülni nem lehetett. Ez világos volt. A vérfarkas túl közel volt, átharapná a torkát, mielőtt egy métert is haladna. Ez tehát nem a jó megoldás.

Akkor támadjon? Talán sikerülne ezzel meglepnie az állatot, és ledöfhetné. Talán. De még elképzelhetőbb, hogy a dög számít rá, és ezzel ugyanott végződne a történet, az ő halálával.

El kell terelni a figyelmét. Úgy győzhet.

- Beszélj! – tátogta hangtalanul társának, és reménykedett benne, hogy az a féleszű megérti.

Atar felsóhajtott. Kár volt a fohászért. Lesz, ami lesz, gondolta és egy gyors mozdulattal hátra döfte kardját.

Az biztos, ha meghal, addig fogja kísérteni ezeket a parasztokat, amíg az összes az őrülettől nem végez magával.

Atar először letisztította kardját, és csak utána rugdosta meg egy kicsit az ájult Peent, aki – erre a cseppet sem finom mozdulatra – mocorogni kezdett, és lassan ki-kinyitogatta a szemét.

- Kellj fel, a vadászatnak vége – hallotta Atar hangját a háta mögül. – Indulunk vissza a faluba.

- És a bestia, jó uram?

Atar elfordult, hogy elrejtse gúnyos mosolyát. Ez az ember máris felnéz rá, pedig még tegnap halálosan gyűlölte. Az apjának igaza volt, a muglik rendkívül egyszerű lények. Könnyű lesz átvágni őket, hogy megszerezze a szükséges információkat Hermione Grangerről.

- Láthatod magad is, halott – mutatott Atar a tetem felé.

Míg a másik férfi feltápászkodott, Atar az egykedvűség álarca mögé bújva hosszasan szemlélte a rengeteget.

A mágia még mindig sűrű ködként lepte be az erdőt és környékét. És ez aggasztotta. Nem a vérfarkas volt az egyetlen lény a környéken, hiszen akkor a mágiának már oszlania kellene, nem a fő okozója még itt volt.

Talán halálfalók? Halálfalókat küldött volna az apja erre a területre?

Egyrészt elképzelhető lett volna, hiszen a halálfaló csapatokat gyakran kísérik mágikus lények, így nem csak az ő aurájuk, de a bestiáké is jellemzően ellepi az adott környéket.

Viszont az apja nem küldene ide egy egységet, hiszen azzal tönkre tehetné Atar feladatát. Volt abban valami, ahogy ez apja kiadta a parancsot neki. Mintha… nagyon akarná a sikert.

Nem, ez badarság. A Sötét Nagyúr i csak /i a sikert fogadja el. A kudarc egyenlő a halállal. Mégis… Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből az apja arcát, amikor kimondta a nevet. Hermione Granger.

Egész úton ezen morfondírozott. Ez okozta a vesztét is.

Atar nem vette észre, miként sétál egyre s egyre közelebb a csapdához, és csak arra eszmélt fel, amint egy nyílvessző suhan el a feje mellett.

Na tessék, egy sárvérű miatt majdnem itt hagyta a fogát.

Beugrott egy fa mögé, mit sem törődve a féleszű Peennel. Tudta, hogy elvesztheti az egyetlen kapcsát a faluval (és a reményt jelentő információval), de most ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Nem fog egy paraszt miatt meghalni.

Szemét összehúzva támadóját kereste, s lám, mintha egy vörös hajzuhatag csillant volna meg amott, a szemközti szikla mögött.

Atar szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, miközben már el is hajította egyik tőrét. Hallotta, miként kiált fel támadója fájdalmában, majd megingott, és kiesett a védelmező kőtömb mögül.

Ám mielőtt Atar bevégezhette volna feladatát, Peen hangja megállította:

- Camilla?


	4. Mézesmadzag vagy csak a nyoma?

3. FEJEZET – MÉZESMADZAG VAGY CSAK A NYOMA

Kevés dolog volt, amin Atar meglepődött életében. Egyszerűen nem olyan típus, inkább szeretett minden eshetőségre felkészülni, és emellett mindig, minden esetben igyekezett kiismerni környezetét és az őt körülvevő embereket – így a meglepődés nem tartozott azon gyakori érzelmek közé, amit át élt.

Az elmúlt öt percben történt dolgok viszont… nem stimmeltek. Egyszerűen nem.

-Áúú! – szisszent fel a vöröshajú támadó, mikor Atar kirántotta a pengét a lábából, ám nem szólt semmit, csak átható, kék tekintetével őt figyelte. Atar pedig ugyanilyen gyanakvóan válaszolt, bár arca kifejezéstelen maradt, miközben sebtében egy ronggyal átkötötte a nő lábát, s csak a szeme villant meg lenézően, nem tagadva ezzel ellenszenvét a másik iránt.

Úgy tűnt, Brad Peen ismeri ezt a nőt (mit nőt, fruskát – javította ki magát), és szemmel láthatóan jóban volt vele, hiszen komolyan aggódott érte, s Atar még a viszontlátás örömét is felfedezte az együgyű arcon, mikor a férfi felismerte a vöröshajút.

Ha azonban ismerik egymást, miért támadta meg őket? Peen úgy loholt a nyakában, mint egy kölyökkutya az anyja után, messziről látni lehetett, hogy egy csapatban vannak. Akkor hát miért? Ráadásul Atar nem emlékezett erre az arcra a faluból…

És volt itt még valami. Ma, a fogadóban egy nő azt mondta, azóta nem tudnak védekezni, hogy elhagyta őket… hogy is kezdődött az illető neve? C-vel? Talán ez az aprócska betű a _Camilla_ nevet takarja?

Atar eltöprengve felpillantott a lányra – talán róla volt szó? Nem lehet több tizenöt – tizenhat évesnél, hogyan tudná megvédeni a falut?

Mikor befejezte a sebkötözést, távolabb húzódott a kis csapattól, meg sem próbálva leplezni ellenszenvét a két személy iránt.

- Fel tudsz állni? – kérdezte Peen, és vaskos kezét felajánlotta.

- Azt hiszem – jött a bátortalan válasz, és a lány feltápászkodott.

Atar távolabb állt, és karba tett kézzel, lenézően figyelte az ügyetlen próbálkozásokat. Gúnyosan elhúzta a száját, és megrázta fejét – ha nem segít, még elvérzik ez a fruska…

Egyetlen határozott mozdulattal odalépett a két szerencsétlenkedőhöz, majd a lány karját átfűzve a vállán megtámasztotta.

- A seb nem túl mély, és hamarosan eláll a vérzés, ha nem terheled meg – vetette oda lenézően a csodálkozó lánynak, majd reagálást nem várva, elindult a falu felé magával húzva bicegő „csomagját". – Úgyhogy, pillanatnyilag be kell érnie egyetlen láb használatával, _kisasszony._

- Köszönöm, _uram_ - sziszegte vissza az, és duzzogó képpel tüntetőleg az ellenkező irányba nézett, ezzel a cseppet sem szépnek nevezhető Peennek szentelve figyelmét.

Atar az égre emelte tekintetét.

Nem elég, hogy muglinak álcázva parasztok között kell élnie, hogy éjnek évadján egy mágikus aurától terhes erdőben kell mászkálnia, de még két ilyen elviselhetetlen alakkal is meg lett áldva.

Soha többé nem akar látni egyetlen egy muglit sem – legfeljebb a porban csúszva, könyörögve az életért -, ha végez ezzel a küldetéssel.

- Három kupa bor a falu megmentőinek – mondta a köpcös kocsmáros, és lecsapta eléjük az italt tartalmazó ivóedényeket, amelyek – erre a cseppet sem finom mozdulatra – kilöttyentek a már amúgy is koszos asztalra. – A vendégeim, uraim! És hölgyem – tette hozzá, mikor rápillantott a vöröshajú lányra. Majd csuklott egyet, és ingó léptekkel a pult felé vette az irányt.

Egy óra telt el azóta, hogy visszatértek a faluba, és attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy beléptek a fogadóba, elszabadult a pokol. Atar undorodva nézett körbe, a nagy ünnepléstől a falu egyik fele részegen mulatozott, a másik pedig már régen kiütötte magát. Peen is erősen ittas volt már, csupán az az egy dolog tartotta vissza, hogy csatlakozzon a társas ivászathoz, nem akart kikerülni a „hősök" fényköréből, azaz az asztaltól, ahová rendszeresen odajöttek a falusiak köszönetet nyilvánítani.

Atar legszívesebben megátkozta volna az összes parasztot, és ezerszer elátkozta azt a sárvérűt, aki miatt neki, a Sötét Nagyúr fiának, legjobb halálfalójának mindezt ki kellett állnia. Legszívesebben már rég fel ment volna a szobájába, azonban ösztönei azt súgták, maradjon még. Hiszen milyen jóra való mugli ne használna ki egy kis ivászatra lehetőséget nyújtó alkalmat? Ha felmenne, túl gyanús lenne, és az hiányzott a legkevésbé, hogy felkeltse most az itt lakók figyelmét.

Ráadásul idelent csak úgy dőltek az olyan információk, amikre már Atar régen éhezett. Csak egy dolog beszédesebb egy részeg embernél, egy részeg falu. Az pedig felkínálta magát, hát ki ő, hogy ellenszegüljön a sors akaratának?

Érezte, hogy figyelik, és Atar felemelte tekintetét. A kék szempár szinte belemélyedt sötét szemeibe, kutatták, megfigyelték.

Atar egy gúnyos mosollyal viszonozta a jelenséget.

- Talán van valami érdekes rajtam?

A lány meglepődött. Nem számított ilyen nyílt rákérdezésre, így válasza is kissé zavarodott volt, pedig nagyon nem úgy akarta. Ez a férfi előtt nem.

Nem tudta, miért is feszélyezte ennyire a közelsége. Talán az a hihetetlen, hideg nyugalom, ami áradt belőle? Más volt, mint akikkel eddig találkozott… erő, fölény és magabiztosság sugárzott belőle. Az urak viselkednek így. És ez megzavarta.

Volt még valami, amit csak percek megfigyelésével tudott megfejteni, a mozdulatok, a beszéd… a mágusokra emlékezette Camillát.

- Nem, dehogy… Csak… Azon tűnődtem, mit keres errefelé egy magafajta férfi.

- Milyen az a magamfajta?

- Vándor. Vagy nem útban van valamerre?

- Akkor már is vándor vagyok? Talán az az ember, aki rokonait megy látogatni, már vándornak minősíthető? Vagy aki felkeresi egy régi ismerőseit?

- Nem – hebegte Camilla leszegett tekintettel, majd rádöbbent, hogy még nem is válaszolt a férfi.

A lány felpillantott. Atar cinikusan méregette és szája lenéző mosolyra húzódott. Ó, hogy gyűlöli az ilyen alakokat! Már nyitotta is a száját, hogy valami sértést vágjon a beképzelt férfihoz, amikor Peen fordult hozzá.

- Cicám… hukk… nem is mondtad, mé' támadtál meg má' minket?

- Összetévesztesz valakivel, Peen – sziszegte Camilla, és haragját egy jól irányzott ütéssel a bordákra nyomatékosította.

- Ezt most mé' kaptam?

- Nem merj többé cicának hívni!

- Jó' van, na! Nem kell felkapni így a vizet, tudod, hogy én csak jót akarok neked, hiszen kiskorodtól kezdve ismerlek! – mordult fel a férfi, aztán hirtelen az italtól bódult szemek mintha kitisztultak volna, és valóban, mikor Peen újra megszólalt, hangja már komoly volt. – Nagyon megváltoztál, mióta elmentél, Camilla.

Atar észrevétlenül előredőlt, és ivást színlelve, kupája mögé rejtve arcát a beszédre összpontosította figyelmét. Talán most végre megtudhat pár dolgot…

- Odakint keményebb az élet, mint itt, a faluban – hallatszott a halk választ.

- De miért támadtál meg minket?

Camilla lopva az idegenre pillantott, az azonban szemmel láthatóan roppantul el volt foglalva borával, és úgy tűnt, cseppet sem érdekli a társalgás.

- Azt hittem, hogy ő is egy… - nem mondta ki a végét, csak egy jelentőségteljes pillantással magyarázta a dolgot, de Peen így is megértette.

Atar szeme felvillant. Mágusok. Tehát a fruska még sem lehet olyan ártalmatlan, ha már találkozott velük. Ez a falu, ez a környék… kezdett egyre zűrösebb lenni minden.

- Megnyugodhatsz, ő nem az. Segített felkutatni és megölni a vérfarkast… na, persze nekem kellett a feladatot befejeznem, de azért valamennyi része neki is volt a dologban.

Atar alig tudta elnyomni gúnyos mosolyát. Peen és a vadászat…

- És, mi dolga akad erre felé?

- Állítólag átutazóban van valamerre…

Mindketten rápillantottak a szemben üllő férfira, aki most elnyúlva bóbiskolt székében.

- Gondolod, hogy… szóval… lehetséges, hogy a fehérmágusokhoz tartozna?

Camilla elgondolkozva figyelte Atart. Teste edzett volt, és messziről látszott, remek erőben van. Ráadásul olyan precízen bánt a fegyvereivel, ami több éves tapasztalatról árulkodott. A külseje is beleillett volna a szerepbe, és egy biztos, halálfalók nem szoktak így rejtőzködni – ők már az első gyanús jelnél letartóztatták volna az egész falut, sőt talán még ki is irtották volna. Nekik nem kell több bizonyíték az öléshez.

- Igen, de kétlem, hogy értene a mágiához. Inkább csak szolgálja őket.

- Igazad lehet – felelte Peen, és több szó nem esett a témáról.

Később, fent a szobájában Atar meglehetősen komoran feküdt az ágyán, és az utóbbi napokon töprengett. Akárhogy törte a fejét, sehogy sem akart összeállni a kép.

Itt volt például ez a hely. Mikor megérkezett, meg volt róla győződve, ez is csak egy átlagos, koszos muglifészek. Az emberek egyszerű parasztok voltak, akik féltek a mágusoktól. Persze akadt köztük egy-két lázongó típus, és nem egy tiltott tárgyat is látott - na és? Szinte mindenhol ezzel az általános hangulattal találkozhatott az ember, ez olyan kellemetlen tényező volt, amit a Sötét Nagyút nem győzött megfélemlítéssel orvosolni. Sőt, Atar nem egyszer szemtanúja volt, amint jót derül ezeken a híreken. „Koszos, bugris parasztok, akik csak jártatják szájukat, mikor épp nem alkoholt vedelnek."

Mégis, minél több időt eltöltött itt, annál inkább meg volt győződve, valami nem stimmelt ezzel a faluval. Mintha a szürke álarc mögött veszélyes titkokat rejtegetnének… vérfarkasok, a mágia hosszú távú leülepedése… ez túl volt sok a puszta véletlenhez.

Talán nem is az egész faluval van gond, csupán egyetlen lakójával… - futott át a fején. - Talán maga Camilla lehet a probléma. Hogy itt élt valaha, abban biztos volt, hiszen az emberek kötődtek hozzá, és ő is hozzájuk, azonban családnak Atar a nyomát sem látta. Lehet, hogy árva volt, és ezek az emberek nevelték fel – bizony jó pár ilyen esettel találkozott már, miközben valamelyik küldetése miatt járta a világot. Az emberek könnyedén elhagyták fattyaikat, mondván, hogy ha már ők úgysem tudják felnevelni, hát majd megteszi helyettük más.

Atar megvetően felhorkantott, ahogy felrémlett előtte a vöröshajú, szeplős lány, és oldalára fordult. Na igen, a neveletlen kis fruskára pontosan ráillett a szerep, műveletlensége és paraszti származása már-már a helyi tuskók közül is kilógott, és pontosan az a fajta volt, akit mindig is megvetett: gondolatait és érzéseit meg sem próbálva elrejteni, maga előtt hordta azokat, hogy minden arra járó jöttment könnyedén megfejthesse őket. Mindenesetre muglinak tűnt, legalábbis Atar semmilyen szokatlan mágikus aurát nem érzett körülötte, csupán csak annyit, ami mostanában minden bugrist körülvett a megnövekedett fekete mágia használata miatt, egyszóval teljesen közönségesnek lehetett mondani.

Akkor mégis miért hagyta el a falut? És hogyan tudná _ő_ megvédeni az itt élő embereket? És legvégül, miért érzi Atar úgy, hogy ezen a helyen minden szál Camillához vezet?

_„Egyszer azt mondtad nekünk, hogy ha akarunk, van még időnk visszafordulni. Már épp elég időnk volt, nem?"_

_„Kitartunk melletted, ha törik, ha szakad." _

Képek, hangok… egy vöröshajú népes család… egy bozontos, barnahajú lány… egy vörös, karcsú nő ölelése… Ginny…

Atar felriadt álmából, és ösztönösen előrántotta pálcáját, felkészülve az estleges támadásra. Szoba… fogadó… muglik… küldetés. Igen. A küldetés és Hermione Granger. Nagyot sóhajtott, hogy az álom maradék képei is eltűnjenek fejéből, lehunyt szemmel koncentrált a begyakorolt műveletre, amit a Sötét Nagyúr már évekkel ezelőtt gondosan belevésett az agyába. Azonban a gondolat maradt, ahogy a képek is vele, makacsul befészkelte magát elméjébe, és úgy tűnt, nem áll szándékában távozni onnan.

_ „Kitartunk melletted, ha törik, ha szakad."_

Atar kezébe temette arcát, és mélyeket lélegzett, miközben ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát az ágyban. Mi ez az egész? Miért álmodik olyan emberekről, akiket nem is ismer? Mi köze van ehhez a sárvérű Grangerhöz? És miért van az, hogy ha úgy érzi, közelebb került a céljához, újra és újra előkerülnek ezek az emlékek? Mert hogy emlékek voltak, az bizonyossá vált már számára.

A hideg, hajnali levegő fagyos lepelként borította be izzadt testét, de ez most egy cseppet sem érdekelte, az elmúlt nap eseményei villámként zikáztak. Lehet, hogy ennek a helynek is köze van mindehhez? És ha igen, akkor mi? Túl sok a véletlen, túl sok szál fonódott már bele a képbe, de sehogy sem látja az összefüggést… Ez egyszerre tette kíváncsivá és aggasztotta; Mardekár vére hajtotta, hogy derítse ki az igazságot, hogy oldja meg a rejtvényt, másrészt pedig ösztönei a mihamarabbi távozást sürgették.

Kicsúszott a meleg ágyból, és az ablak felé vette az irányt. Neki támaszkodott a korhadó keretnek, amely keseregve reccsent fel, könyörögve kérte, hadd maradjon még egy kicsit, hadd élvezze a fal megnyugtató közelségét, hisz az elválás a vesztét okozná.

Valaki halkan kopogott az ajtón, majd választ sem várva, óvatosan benyitott. Arcát jótékonyan takarta a szobában uralkodó félhomály, de léptei tisztán hallatszottak a csendben, bármennyire is szeretette volna, hogy jelenléte rejtve maradjon.

- Segíthetek?

Camilla riadtan kapta a fejét az ablak felé, sápadt arcán csak úgy világítottak szeplői, majd zavartan elvörösödött, mikor tekintete megállapodott hanyagul támaszkodó férfi meztelen felsőtestén.

- Nem emlékszem, hogy rendeltem volna a hajnali órákra bármit is. Vagy bárkit is.

- Én csak… a fogadós küldött – felelte nagyot nyelve, lesütött szemmel. – Hogy… hogy érdeklődjem meg, lent óhajtja-e fogyasztani a reggelijét.

- Rosszul hazudsz, ugye tudod? – sziszegte gúnyosan Atar, immáron a lány előtt állva.

- Nem hisz nekem? Kérdezze csak meg nyugodtan…

- Ugyan már – felelte lekezelően a férfi, és elkapta Camilla karját, mielőtt az elmenekülhetett volna. – Ugye te sem gondoltad, hogy elhiszem a kis mesédet? Mit keresel a szobámban?

- Mondtam már, hogy…

- Azért jöttél hajnalban, mikor azt hitted én is alszom, mint a többi vendég, és azért nem vártad meg kopogáskor a válaszomat?

- Jól van! Kutakodni jöttem! – szegte fel a fejét dacosan a lány. – És most mit csinál? Megöl talán?

Atar magához rántotta, és egyik karjával szorosan átölelte derekát. Camilla beleborzongott az érintésbe, miközben magába szívta a férfi furcsa, kellemes illatát. Egészen elgyengülve emelte fel tekintetét, azonban feje abban a pillanatban kitisztult, mikor találkozott a másik elégedett, lenéző arcával.

Atar gúnyosan felnevetett, majd ellökte magától.

- Menj vissza aludni, kislány!

- Én nem vagyok már kislány – felelte dühösen Camilla, ökölbe szorított kézzel. – Olyanokat éltem át, amit a falu lakói el sem tudnak képzelni! Olyanokat láttam, amiket… de ez nem tartozik magára.

- Az viszont annál inkább, hogy hajnalban betörsz a szobámba.

- Kopogtam, nem? – szegte fel a lány ismét a fejét.

- Nézd, kislány – vetette oda Atar hidegen, miközben megnyitotta a csapot a fürdőszobában. – Velem ne akarj szórakozni, mert nem tartozunk egy súlycsoportba…

Camilla szótlanul nézte a mosakvó férfit, és csak mikor végzett, akkor tette fel a kérdést, ami már tegnap óta érlelődött benne.

- Talán maga is fehérmágus?

Atar egy pillanatra megdermedt. – Ha az is lennék, miért árulnám el neked?

- Miért ne? Én is ugyanúgy utálom a varázslókat, mint maga. Megölték a családomat… De mit keres erre felé?

- Találkoznom kell valakivel – vetette oda szűkszavúan a férfi, s látszott, még mindig kételkedett Camilla megbízhatóságában. –, de nem tudom, merre lelem.

- A remete hölggyel? – kérdezte olyan halkan a lány, mintha még félne kiejteni a száján is a nevet, nehogy valaki is meghallja. Majd hozzátette, bár maga sem értette, miért. – Én tudom, hol lakik…

Camilla nem láthatta, hogy a csap fölé hajoló férfi arca miként változik meg az örömmámortól, és hogyan ölt fel állatias vonásokat, és miként változnak át sötét szemek prédát látó ragadozó tekintetévé.

_Idézetek a Harry Potter és a Félvér Herceg című könyvből._


	5. Az útra lépve

4. FEJEZET – AZ ÚTRA LÉPVE

- Legalábbis azt hiszem… - fejezte be mondatát Camilla elgondolkozva. – Hallottam, amint egy férfi magyarázza a másiknak. De miért akar találkozni a Remete Hölggyel, uram?

Atar olyan hirtelen fordult meg, hogy a mozdulatával megijesztette a lányt. Egy pillanatig csupán bámulta, és latolgatta az esélyeit; ha túlságosan rákap az információra, az gyanús lenne, még az ilyen egyszerű kis fruskának is… viszont ha teljesen elhatárolódik tőle, soha nem tudja meg, mit tud a másik, még ha meglehetősen kevés esély is van arra, hogy az említett „Remete Hölgy" az az átkozott sárvérű lenne.

_„Ha takargatni akarod a valódi kilétedet az ostobák és a gyengék előtt, áruld el nekik, ki is vagy valójában"_ - csendült fel a fejében apja régi tanácsa. Emlékezett arra a napra; a Sötét Nagyúr magához hívta a trónterembe, hogy lássa, miként állít maga mellé egy messze földről jött mágiaügyi minisztert. Atar szája számító mosolyra elhúzódott.

- Egyetlen egy szóval sem említettem egy bizonyos Remete Hölgyet, sőt azt sem mondtam, hogy fehérmágus lennék – sziszegte hidegen, miközben minden szónál közelebb lépett a másikhoz. – Könnyen elárultál nekem mindent. És mit szólnál ahhoz, ha most én mondanék neked valamit? – kérdezte jegesen, és egészen közel hajolt a lány arcához. - _Halálfaló vagyok_, cicus. A Sötét Nagyúr küldött, hogy akadjak megmaradt árulók nyomára, és végezzem ki őket – az őket bújtató parasztokkal egyetemben. És lám, máris fogtam egy falut! Köszönöm a segítségedet, egyedül biztosan nehezebben ment volna…

Camilla érezte, hogy a vér kifut az arcából, és lábai meg-megroggyannak, meg kellett kapaszkodni a közeli asztal szélében.

- Nem, ez lehetetlen – suttogta halkan, mintha csak magának bizonygatná szavai hihetőségét. – Te nem lehetsz…

- Van még egy rossz hírem – súgta Atar halkan a fülébe, figyelembe sem véve a másik habogását. – Nem vagyok híve a gyors halálnak. A társaim sokszor őrültnek tartanak, de tehetek én róla, hogy szeretek eljátszadozni az áldozataimmal? Egy kicsi vágás itt, egy kis átok ott…

Camilla egész testében remegve, falfehéren, némán állt a férfi előtt. Lehunyt szeméből könnycseppek bújtak elő, hogy végigguruljanak fiatal arcán, le a porba, ahol legszívesebben magát is tudta volna. Hogy lehetett ennyire hülye? Hogy dőlhetett be ennek a mocskos alaknak? Hogy hihette el minden szavát? Éreznie kellett volna! _Neki_ tudnia kellett volna!

- Gyűlöllek! – vetette oda a férfinak, és dühtől lángoló tekintetét a másik szemébe fúrta.

Atar megragadta a karjánál fogva, és magához rántotta. Egy szempillantásig csak ismét némán nézte a lányt, kutatta tekintetét, s ki tudja, talán még gondolatait is. Majd megszólalt, de hangjában már nyoma sem volt a korábbi érzelmeknek, újra nyugodtan és közömbösen csengett. – Helyes! A gyűlölet jó, tanuld meg gyűlölni az ellenségeidet! Mert ők sem lesznek kedvesebbek, mint én az előbb. Fájt, amit mondtam? Fájt a gondolata, hogy mit tehetnék a számodra fontos emberekkel? Helyes. Tanulnod kellett… És ha legközelebb találkozol egy idegen férfival, már nem fogsz mindent elárulni a két szép szeméért…

Camilla megzavarodva bámulta a férfit, dühe nyomban elpárolgott, és a kétség lépett a helyébe.

- Akkor… akkor te nem vagy halálfaló?

Atar elengedte a lányt, és csomagjaihoz lépett. – Nem. De lehettem volna az is. Meg kell tanulnod uralnod az érzelmeidet és a gondolataidat, mert _ők_ egy szempillantás alatt kiszedik belőled a keresett információt, ha látják, tudsz valamit. Mellesleg néha nem ártana gondolkodnod sem – tette hozzá gúnyosan, miközben vadul kutatott valami után erszényében.

Camillát ismételten elöntötte a méreg, arca kipirosodott és kezeit dühösen csípőjére tette, s mikor újra szólt, kék szeme csak úgy villogott.

- Kikérem magamnak ezt a hangnemet, uram! Ha tudni akarja, már nagyon sok szorult helyzetet sikerült ép bőrrel megúsznom… tehát, feltehetőleg még sem vagyok olyan bolond, mint ahogy azt maga állítja!

- Valóban? Te meg úsztad, de vajon mindenki?

Camilla nem válaszolt rögtön, csupán tekintete beszélt, és Atar azonnal megértette, lényeges helyre tapintott. Tehát a kis fruska valóban összefutott már halálfalókkal… És minden valószínűséggel valaki örökre ott maradt helyette. Talán egy rokon? Egy barát? Mégis, ennek ellenére még mindig meglehetősen naiv volt, könnyű lesz átverni, és az adandó alkalommal kiszedni belőle mindazt, amit tud.

- Az régen volt, és egy életre szóló tapasztalatot szereztem – felelte nagy sokára a lány, bár teljesen feleslegesen, hiszen Atar már maga is kitalálta az eléje táruló arckifejezésből. – Az meg micsoda? – mutatott a férfi kezében lévő ősréginek tűnő papírra, amit akkor húzott elő zsákjából, és ami után nagy valószínűséggel ez idáig kutatott.

- Egy térkép – vetette oda már-már bántóan lenéző hangnemmel, és odatolta a tárgyat a másik orra alá. – Azt akarom, hogy mutasd meg, hol lelhetem fel szerinted a hölgyet… mármint, hogy szerinted hol található.

- Nem, én…

- Nem tudod a pontos helyét? – értette félre Atar. – Talán nem értetted tisztán, amikor i véletlenül /i meghallottad? – tette hozzá rosszmájúan.

Camilla levegőért kapott. Ó, ez a férfi! Pontosan az ilyen embereket utálta világéletében, a beképzelt, mindent jobban tudó frátereket! Olyan önteltek, magabiztosan hiszik és vallják a szerintük legfontosabb elvet; ők mindenkinél magasabb rendűek, mindig és mindent jobban tudnak – de legelőször is: ők urak. Hogy kié, azt soha nem tudta megérteni – végül is ők is csak egyszerű emberek, semmivel nem különbek azoknál, akit lenéznek. Ráadásul _Ez_ itt még csak nem is varázsló, mégis azt hiszi, ő maga a Véreskezű Nagyúr… sőt talán még maga a világ ura is!

Ki tudja, meddig folytatta volna a férfi ócsárolását és képzeletbeli megalázását, amint különböző szituációkban felvilágosítja azt a valós értékéről a világban, ha Atar gúnyos mosolya be nem tolakodik, és félre nem lökdösi fantáziadús képeit.

- Nem.

- Mi nem? Mire mondtál nemet?

- Nem fogom megmutatni – szegte fel a fejét a lány. _De nem ám! Majd ő megmutatja neki, hogy igenis képes talpra esetten helyt állni a világban, egyáltalán nem olyan buta ember, mint ezt az alak gondolja…_ - Nem, mert én magam fogom elkísérni az úton.

Atar egy pillanatig csupán nézte, aztán kirobbant belőle a nevetés. Csípősen és gúnyosan, szinte már bántotta Camillát ez a hangnem, de arcára nyugalmat erőltetett… hiszen az ő kezében van az adu - nincs oka kesergésével újabb okot adni az ironikus megjegyzéseknek -, és ha ez nem tetszik férfinek, akkor bizony a sírba viszi a titkot. Vagy azt, amit nem tud, mert bár nem mondta, csupán sejtései voltak a hölgy helyéről… na persze ezt nem szándékozta a másik orrára kötni.

Eközben Atar fejében egész más gondolatok keringtek… Hogy ez a kis fruska elkísérje? Ez a kis bugris az ő társa legyen? Hogy még egy koloncot a nyakába vegyen, a küldetés súlya mellett? Na nem… a háta közepére sem kívánta. Már csak pont ez kellene neki, nem elég hogy a sok falusi parasztot és jöttmentet el kell viselnie, és ami a legfontosabb, saját magát is annak kell álcázni. Már a feladat is milyen megalázó! Még hogy ő, a Sötét Nagyúr fia és legjobb halálfalója közönséges mugliként éljen…

Ráadásul ha beleegyezik a bakfis ajánlatába, csak újabb nehézségeket húz magára. Ugyanakkor… vonzotta a lehetőség. Mardekár vére nem hiába csörgedezett az ereiben, csábította a gondolat, hogy olyan sokáig, ennyire közel engedve magához félre vezessen valakit, elhitesse vele, hogy ő valóban a Nagyúr ellensége. A vándorlás, és az emberek bizalmába kerülés egy egészen más téma volt; az csupán egy egyszerű, hideg, távolságtartó viselkedést követelt - ez viszont… éjjel-nappali összpontosítást, állandó figyelmet, és minden lépését, minden mondatát gondosan mérlegelni kellene… Atar végigsimított borostásodó arcán, és lepillantott Camillára. Emellett, ha a fruska valóban tud valamit, csak így hajlandó elárulni – ezt tükrözte a szeplős arcára kiülő elszánt kifejezés.

- Kétlem, hogy bármi előnyöm származna ebből – szólt nagy sokára kimérten.

- Nos, nekem sem, ha magának elárulom a hölgy kilétét.

- Valóban? És az miért jó neked, ha rám akaszkodsz? – hajolt egészen közel Atar.

- Tévedésbe ne essen, uram – állt lábujjhegyre a lány, hogy egy magasságba kerüljenek a férfival, ám az ötlet kudarcba fulladt, mert Atar így is jó tíz centivel magasabb volt nála. – Itt csupán én teszek szívességet magának.

Atar kajánul elvigyorodott. – Nézd, cicus… mindketten tudjuk, hogy egyszerűbb lenne, ha megmutatnád nekem a térképen azt a helyet. De minden bizonnyal roppantul élvezed, hogy egyszer az életben te is fontos lehetsz… tehát megértem, ha nem szeretnéd olyan könnyen feladni ezt a helyzetet.

Camilla dühösen fújtatott egyet, és hátat fordított a férfinak. – Utálom magát!

- Megnyugtatlak, ez az érzés kölcsönös – nevetett fel Atar. – Mindazonáltal kénytelen vagyok elfogadni az ajánlatodat.

- Tehát beleegyezel abba, hogy én mutassam az utat? – kérdezte a lány diadalittasan, és arcára olyan mosoly ült ki, hogy a másik komolyan kezdte fontolgatni előbbi döntésének ésszerűségét. Az sem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a kis fruska immáron letegezte, ami határozottan új lapokat vetett fel.

- Van más választásom?

- Tulajdonképpen nincsen – felelte a másik lebiggyesztett ajkakkal, előre-hátra hintázva, olyan hangsúllyal, mintha az előbb nem is zsarolásra adta volna a fejét. – Mikor indulunk? Még ma?

- Miért, a szomszédba megyünk? – kérdezett vissza Atar gúnyosan. – Leghamarabb holnap hajnalban… addig sok elintézni valónk van. Először is kezdjük azzal, hogy kitalálsz valamit, miért is mész el ilyen hamar. Nem repesnék, ha a fél falu utánunk eredne…

- Máskor sem szoktam sokáig maradni – vonta meg a vállát Camilla, és bár Atar hiába várt folytatást, a lány szemmel láthatóan lezártnak tekintette ezt a kérdést. – Nem fognak csodálkozni.

_Meglepő, hogy néha milyen komoly is tud lenni… mindig, ha a múltjáról van szó_. - villant át a fején a férfinak, de többet nem foglalkozott ezzel, helyette az erszényében kezdett kutakodni.

- Szükségünk lesz egy lóra is… Remélhetőleg a faluban akad valaki, aki hajlandó jó pénzért megválni egytől. Értesz hozzájuk? – Camilla nemet intett a fejével, és Atar nem tudta megállni, hogy ne húzza el a száját ismét cinikusan. – Gondoltam. Akkor majd én választom ki. Nesze – dobott egy marék aranyat a lánynak, aki ügyesen elkapta azokat, azonban mielőtt elrakta volna, alaposan megszemlélte őket.

- Nem fognak eltűnni?

- De, minden bizonnyal a tehetős vendéglős zsebében…

- Te is tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem.

- A megbűvölt pénzek csupán pár óráig tartanak ki, tehát nem alkalmasak arra, hogy hetekig egy erszényben tároljam őket – felelte csípősen a másik a jól ismert lenézéssel vegyítve.

Camilla elhatározta magában, hogy nem hagyja magát ismét feldühíteni, így rögtön áttért egy másik témára.

- És az nem lesz feltűnő, ha te veszed meg nekem a lovat?

- A magam fajta emberek gyakran vesznek még egyet, tettem már így én is nem kevésszer, ha az előző már nem úgy teljesített, ahogy kellett volna… néha pedig megkérnek, hogy szerezzek valakinek egy állatot. Olyanok, akiknek nem tanácsos nappal az utcán mutatkozni – tette hozzá Atar, hogy a lány is megértse, mire céloz.

- Akkor minek kaptam a pénzt?

- Neked nem lesz más feladatod, hogy a fogadóssal élelmet készíttess össze, és lerendezd minden bajos ügyedet a faluban, hogy mikor holnap eltűnsz, senki ne csodálkozzon rajta. Vegyél mindenkitől érzékeny búcsút, kislány – bújt bele ingjébe Atar - mert egy jó ideig nem fogod őket látni…

- Ugyan már, jó uram – paskolta meg a lovat a paraszt. – Hiszen maga is tudja remek vásár tizennyolc aranyért ez az állat! Egészséges és szófogadó, nem lesz rá gondja… Ráadásul nem is eszik sokat!

Atar alaposan megszemlélte az állatot, majd közelebb lépett, hogy a fogait is megnézze. – Elég jó állapotban vannak – vetette oda dörmögve.

- Na ugye, uram – ragyogott fel a kovács szeme. – Soha nem vágnék át egy jóra való embert sem, úgy bizony! Mert nálunk a családban mindenki tisztességesen élt, már az őseim is ezt a mesterséget művelték, uram… Minek vágynék én egyébre?

- De azért megkéred ennek a kancának az árát, jócskán fölötte, mint amennyit ér – vetette oda hidegen, miközben most már az állat lábait vizsgálta.

- Drágán lehet hozzájutni a jó minőségű ércekhez, nagyuram – válaszolta vigyorogva a férfi. – Meg hát aztán… valamiből meg is kell élni.

Atar lenézően végigmérte a hasban igencsak terebélyes koszos muglit. – Azért szemmel láthatóan nem éhezel – vitte be a sértést, mire a másik arcáról lehervadt fogatlan vigyora. – Tizenhatot adok érte – engedte el a ló lábát -, de még ma megpatkolod.

- Ahogy óhajtod, uram – felelte hajlongva a kovács, és a kezét nyújtotta, hogy kézfogással megpecsételjék az üzletet, ám nyomban le is engedte, mikor meglátta, a férfi milyen gőggel méri végig.

Atar hátat fordított, és csuklyáját felhúzva a szemerkélő esőben elindult vissza a fogadóba.

- És a fizetség, jó uram? – szólt után a paraszt.

- Majd megkapod, ha már végeztél vele – vetette hátra, és vissza sem nézve folytatta útját. Belépve a Barna Medve ajtaján megpillantotta a pultnál egyezkedő Camillát, amint éppen átveszi a még reggel rendelt ételt a köpcös tulajdonostól, aki elégedetten dörzsölte kezét a várt aranytallérok fejében. Aznap meglehetősen jó napja volt, ugyanis Atar is kifizette a számláját, nem kevés arannyal gazdagítva vagyonát, és hozzá tette, holnap elhagyja a házat. A két fiatal tekintete egy pillanatra találkozott, aztán Atar megszakította a kapcsolatot, és felrobogott a szobájába.

_- Holnap napkeltekor legyél az erdő szélén. Ott várlak a lovakkal._

_- És ha elalszom? – kérdezte kíváncsian a lány, remélve, hogy egyszer neki is sikerül felhergelni a másikat._

_- Nem hinném – válaszolta hűvös nyugalommal Atar, aki pontosan ismerte a felvetés célját. – Ma reggel is roppant korán fel tudtál kelni, hogy betörjél a szobámba…_

Másnap hajnalban meglehetősen sötét volt még, mikor felébredt, ráadásul az éjjel sem aludt jól, egy fiatal vöröshajú lányról álmodott. Egy vöröshajú lányról és a vele eltöltött intim percekről. _Nevetséges_ - mordult fel. - _A vörös nőkért sohasem voltam oda…_

Azonban nem volt mit tenni, visszaaludni már nem lehetett, túl késő volt ahhoz, így hát felkelt. Dühösen beledugta a fejét a jéghideg vízbe, hogy az idegen emlékek eltűnjenek a fejéből, ám minden hiába volt, egyre és egyre tisztább képeket látott álmaiban… durván megtörölte a fejét, oda sem figyelve, hogy közben akaratlanul is újra átéli az álom minden pillanatát. _Az lesz a legjobb, ha minél hamarabb elmegyek erről az átkozott helyről... _Felkapta zsákját és fegyvereit, még egyszer visszanézett, majd egyenesen az istálló felé vette az irányt. A lovak halkan felnyerítettek, mikor meghallották a mozgolódást, de Atar hamar megnyugtatta őket, mielőtt felverhették volna az egész házat. Megitatta és megette őket, hogy az úton ne legyen egy ideig gond velük, majd mikor végeztek, óvatosan kivezette őket. Odakint felpattant a sajátjára, megpaskolta az állat nyakát, és a másikat kantárszáron vezetve elindult az erdő felé… ahol természetesen nyoma sem volt Camillának. Mérgelődve figyelte a falut, hátha meglát valamiféle mozgást, de mindhiába, sötétség honolt még a tájon, bár keleten már szürkülni kezdett az ég alja.

Egyszerűen idegesítette a kis fruska… - terelődött a gondolata a lány felé - Be nem áll a szája, folyamatosan újabb és újabb kérdéseket tesz fel nagy, tágra nyílt, csillogó szemekkel, ráadásul idegesítően fontosnak gondolja magát… Naiv kis bugris paraszt lány! Remélhetőleg minél hamarabb megtalálják azt a Remete hölgyet, és akkor végezhet is vele. Ehhez hasonló gondolatok tarkították elméjét, mikor a látóhatáron feltűnt az említett is.

- Jó reggelt – köszönt oda vidáman.

- Elhoztál mindent? – dörrent oda durván Atar.

- Persze – bólintott Camilla, odadobta a zsákot a férfinak, majd rá sem hederítve odalépett a neki szánt állathoz. – De gyönyörű vagy!

_Na tessék! Meg lát egy lovat, és máris előbújnak a tágra nyílt, csillogó szemek…_

- Lovagoltál már?

- Igen – azonban nem túl sokszor, állapította meg a férfi magában, mivel meglehetősen ügyetlenül szállt fel az állatra. Jó időbe telt, mire átvette az irányítást a ló fölött, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett rajra. – Mi lesz már, indulunk végre? – kérdezte türelmetlenül, és meg sem várva a választ, megbökte szürke kancáját.

Atar levegőért kapott, és maga is ügetésre ösztönözte a jószágot, hogy utolérje Camillát, aki eközben csilingelő hangon beszélt lovához:

- Valami nevet is kellene adni neked, olyan aranyos paci vagy… Lehetnél mondjuk Szilaj… vagy Táltos… vagy esetleg Csodaszép!...

_Atyaég! Mégis mire vállalkozott? Remélhetőleg hamar megtalálják az a sárvérűt, mert pár nap ezzel a fruskával, és nem áll jót magáért…_

* * *

_A/N: Eddig ennyi fejezet volt kész, tehát frissitések mostantól ritkábban várhatók. Természetesen a véleményeket most is szívesen fogadom :-)_


	6. A kihalt falu

5. FEJEZET – A KIHALT FALU

A nap már jócskán bejárta a horizontot, mikor a két vándor feltűnt a domb tetején. Lassan és ráérősen léptettek lovaikkal, mint akik nem sietnek sehová, bár görnyedt hátuk arról árulkodott, hosszú utat tettek meg. Érthető volt tehát, hogy még akkor sem ösztökélték a hátasokat gyorsabb tempóra, mikor a távolban halványan házak teteje kezdett kirajzolódni. Ha lehetett egyáltalán az ilyen tákolmányokat házaknak nevezni, fából és kőből összehordott menedékek voltak ezek inkább, menedékek, olyan embereknek, akik gyorsan és feltűnésmentesen akartak elmenekülni az ismertebb helyekről. Szerte az országban találkozhatott az ember ilyen falvakkal, fel-feltűntek a vadonban, egyre és egyre több, minél északabbra volt az ember Londontól. A muglik igyekeztek a lehető legtávolabb helyezkedni a varázslók világától, kerültek minden nagynépességű helyet, azt az elvet vallva, hogy _ha nincsenek az orruk előtt, nem jut eszükbe a mágusoknak semmi rossz dolgot művelni velük._ Így hát a Nagy Háború tetőpontján megindult egy vándorlási folyamat, az emberek elhagyták otthonaikat, hátrahagytak minden ingóságukat, csak a legszükségesebbeket vitték magukkal, hiszen a természetben nincs áram, nincs víz…

A szerencsésebbek elértek valami biztonságos helyet, ahol megkezdhették felépíteni új életüket, akiknek pedig nem adatott meg, nagyvalószínűséggel vagy mágusok vagy vadállatok prédájává váltak. Borzalmas idők voltak azok – ha lehet mondani – még rosszabbak a mostaninál, ugyanis akkor a halálfalók csak _úgy_ öltek. Öltek, mert mugli vagy, mert fekete a hajad vagy éppen barna, vagy mert élénkebb színű a ruhád a megszokottnál… Azonban a Nagyúr egy idő után betiltotta a tömeges mészárlást, hiszen ha nincs ember, nincs akin uralkodhatna. Egyetemes igazság.

- Már nem kell sokáig gyalogolnod, Csoda – szólalt meg a látvány feltárulása után Camilla, és előre hajolva megpaskolta lova nyakát, bár minden valószínűséggel ő még jobban örült ennek. A lány meglehetősen nehezen bírta az elmúlt két napot, egyrészt, mert Atar kemény iramot diktált, másrészt pedig nem szokott hozzá az egész napos lovagláshoz. Az első óra után Atar már kénytelen volt megállni, mert Camilla annyira nyavalygott, hogy képtelen volt hallgatni.

- Ha így haladunk, egy hónap múlva el is jutunk a következő faluba – morgott Atar, és sötét pillantásokat vetett a szenvedő lányra, aki kétségbeesetten próbálta kinyújtóztatni hátsóját. – Egy szóval sem mondtad, hogy _ennyire_ nem lovagoltál még…

- Bocsánat, hogy nem kötöttem mindent az orrodra – vágott vissza a másik csípőre tett kézzel, és visszaült lovára. – Különben is, holnapra már kutyabajom lesz!

Természetesen nem így lett, Camilla csak akkor érezte igazán a lovaglás utóhatását, mikor másnap reggel felébredt, mégis meglepő módon nem szólt semmit, pedig Atar már várta, mikor dörgölheti a másik orra alá saját botorságát. Csöndben, egyetlen panaszkodó szó nélkül ülte végig az utat a következő pihenőig. Sőt, nem hogy nem panaszkodott, de megpróbálta a vidámság érzését kelteni, legalábbis erről tanúskodott az a töménytelen mennyiségű mondat, ami a nap folyamán elhagyta a száját. Beszélt mindenről, a tájról, az állatokról, a virágokról, egyszóval felhozott minden olyan témát, amit Atar ki nem állhatott. _„Idétlen, buta fruskák üres csevegése"_ - ahogy ő nevezte magában.

Azonban néha, valahol a lelke mélyén élvezte ezt az üresfejű csevegést, valahol belül még szórakoztatónak is találta, sőt, ha Camilla nem láthatta, még el is mosolyodott egy-egy vicces megjegyzésen. Persze szigorúan csak ha a lány nem figyelt… _Már csak az kellene, hogy ez a buta fruska azt higgye, értékelem ezt az üresfejű locsogást, amit képes a nap huszonnégy órájában folytatni…_

A lány megállt a domb tetején, hogy bevárja Atar, és a férfi is megálljt parancsolt lovának, majd együtt pillantottak le az előttük fekvő sík területre.

- Mit gondolsz, fogadnak minket?

- Reménykedjünk benne. De túl sokat ne várj, az ilyen tákolmányban élők legtöbbször már annak örülnek, ha fedél van a fejük fölött.

- Az nekem elég is. – sóhajtott fel Camilla, és fázósan összehúzta köpenyét magán. – A tegnapi éjszaka rémes volt.

Atar szája gyanúsan felfelé görbült mikor lepillantott. – Nem meg mondtam, hogy a tűz nem csak dísznek van ott? Még a legprimitívebb lények is közelebb húzódnak a meleg forrásához, de szemmel láthatóan tőled ez nem várható el…

A lány az égre emelte tekintetét, és felsóhajtott. Örökös kioktatás, lenézés… utálta a férfit. A férfi is utálta őt. Ebben legalább megértették egymást – ha már más közös nem volt bennük. Felfuvalkodott ficsúr, semmi több. Dühösen hátradobta vörös haját, és indulásra ösztökélte Csodát.

Már akkor tudták, hogy baj van, mikor megcsapta őket a szag. Oszladozó testek átható, fojtogató szaga, lehetetlenség összetéveszteni bármi egyébbel is. Camilla a keze elé kapta a kezét, részint hogy csillapítsa az áradatot, részint pedig annyira felkavarodott a gyomra, hogy alig tudta megállni, el ne hányja magát. Csoda is meg-megtorpanva, tétovázva léptetett még néhány lépést, mikor is eléjük tárult az első.

A sikoly hagyta el a száját.

Valaha egész szép fiú lehetett, úgy tizenöt, tizenhat éves körül járhatott, mikor elérte a halál. Szőke haja véresen hullt az arcába, szemeit kiégették, torkát átvágták. Nem messze tőle ott feküdt az anyja is, karjai még az utolsó pillanatban is gyermeke felé nyúltak, és szája sikolyra nyitotta, mikor eltalálta az átok. Ő nem szenvedett sokat, egy gyors Avada Kedavra, és a támadók mentek is tovább. Ugyan, ki foglalkozott volna vele? Érdekelt valakit is, hogy a test, mely most kihűlve fekszik a bokor tövében, egykor egy családról gondoskodott? Hogy karjaival gyermekeket ringatott, szelíd barna szemeivel szeretetett adott, piros ajkaival mosolygott? A karok megmerevedtek, a szemek immáron kihunytak… És jött a többi, bármerre tekintett, hullák bukkantak fel tucatjával. Férfiak, nők, apák, feleségek… Emberek, akik már soha nem térhetnek vissza otthonukba.

Camilla szeme megtelt könnyel, és szája megállíthatatlanul remegni kezdett az elfojtott sírástól, hátrafordult, és kérdőn Atarra emelte tekintetét. A férfi maga is sápadt volt, némán, összeszorított ajkakkal, szinte megmeredve ült lován… tekintetük lassan találkozott, és Camilla nem bírta tovább, zokogva hajtotta le fejét.

Atar maga sem értette miért, de hirtelen megsajnálta. Olyan esendő volt falfehér arcával és kisírt szemével… Kezét óvatosan, szinte félve rárakta a másik vállára, de a lány nem ellenkezett, sőt, arcát mélyen belefúrta a férfi ruhájába, és ott szipogott tovább. Atar meglepődött, sőt, szinte visszarettent ettől a bizalmas mozdulattól, aztán… mintha valami megmozdult volna benne. Furcsa volt ez az egész. Olyan… jóleső. Nem olyan, mikor az embert elégtétellel tölti el egy siker, nem is olyan, mikor a mágia áramlik az egész testedben… Képtelen volt bármihez is hasonlítani. Ez… - meglehetősen nehezen talált szót rá - …ez gyengédség.

Ahogy kiejtette, azonnal kitisztult a feje, és eltolta magától Camillát. _Mit művelek?_ Villant be az agyába. Mióta vigasztal éretlen fruskákat? Mióta foglalkozik mugli korcsokkal? Igyekezett rendezni arcvonásait, a zavart, hogy nem érti önmagát, és az undor, amit a lány reakciója váltott ki belőle maradandó nyomot hagytak az arcán. Szerencséjére Camilla nem pillantott fel.

- Igazad van – szólt beleegyezően, félreértve ezzel a másik gesztusát. – Nincs helye a sírásnak. Inkább nézzünk, körül, hátha találunk valahol túlélőket.

Atar csak beleegyezően hümmögött, túlságosan zavart volt bármilyen épeszű, kerek mondatokból álló válaszhoz. A lánynak azonban esze ágában sem volt beszélgetni, sőt minél beljebb haladtak a faluban, annál csendesebb lett, de Atar teljes mértékben megértette. Soha nem volt az ilyen mészárlások híve, szerette gyorsan elintézni az áldozatát, semmi vérengzés, vagy egyéb kínzási módszer. Csak amennyi szükséges – vallotta mindig. De itt egészen más volt a helyzet… mindenhol meggyötört, kivégzett és kivéreztetett emberek tetemei feküdtek. A szag pedig elviselhetetlen volt.

Camilla oldalra dőlt a nyeregben, és hányt, Atar pedig gyorsan kihalászott a táskájából egy rongyot, kettétépte, egyik felét odanyújtotta a lánynak, a másikat pedig arca elé kötötte, hogy ezzel is csillapítsa a szagot.

- Köszönöm – bólintott a másik, és követte a példát.

- Tűnjünk innen minél hamarabb! – vetette oda Atar, és mozgásra ösztökélte lovát.

- Várj! - szólt utána Camilla. – El kellene temetnünk őket, még sem hagyhatjuk őket így…

Hogy miért nem túlélők keresését hozta fel, az mindkettőjük számára világos volt. Ezen a helyen nem maradhattak, mert aki még életben is volt, mikor a gyilkosok elhagyták a területet, addigra már biztos belehalt sérüléseibe, hiszen már talán két nap is eltelhetett azóta. Legalábbis a szag és a legyek erre következtetésre jutatták őket.

- Elment az eszed? – sziszegte a férfi. – Van fogalmad, mennyi időbe telne az? És különben is, se eszközünk nincs hozzá, de kedvem sincs, megfogni őket…

- Az idő nem számit! Egy napot vesztünk, kit érdekel? Majd holnap kevesebbet pihenünk…

- Még mindig nem érted – rázta a fejét a másik. – Nem arról az elvesztegetett _napról_ van szó, hanem az _éjszakáról._

- Hogyan?

- A tetemek – tárta szét Atar a karját. – Ugye érzed ezt a szagot? Több kilométeres körzetben minden vadállat is. És mind ide fog tartani, hogy jól belakmározzanak, és nem a rókák a lesznek a legnagyobb problémáink, kislány… vérfarkasok, és egyéb démonok sereglenek ide. Azon csodálkozom, hogy még nem tették meg… - morfondírozott tovább. – Talán a szag nem volt elég erős… Mindenesetre az lesz a legjobb, ha minél hamarabb eltűnünk innen.

- De…

- Camilla! – csattant fel a férfi. Egy pillanatra mindketten elhallgattak, mert Atar először mondta ki a lány nevét találkozások óta, s mintha ez lecsillapította volna, mert halkabban folytatta. - Ezek az emberek meghaltak… Nem hozod vissza őket azzal, hogy éjszaka meghalsz, mikor megpróbálod eltemetni őket. Azt hiszem – itt nagy levegőt vett, mert soha nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen szánalmas szöveg egyszer elhagyja a száját -, azt akarnák, hogy élj tovább, ha nekik már nem lehet.

Szánalmas volt ez a nyálas beszéde, de nem tehetett mást. Nem fog elpatkolni egy eszetlen kis mugli korcs miatt, aki éjnek évadján a vacsoraasztalra akar kerülni főfogásként… Azonban, ha a lány marad, neki is kell. Túl közel került már a rejtély megfejtéséhez, hogy elengedje… és túlságosan bízott magában, hogy elhiggye, valaki is komoly problémát tud okozni neki.

- Igazad van – felelte a másik nagy sokára. – Az…

Valami zörgött az egyik tákolmányban, tisztán hallották mindketten. Apró nesz volt csupán, de ez is túl sok volt egy néptelen helyhez. Atar intett a lánynak, hogy maradjon ott, majd hangtalanul lecsusszant a nyeregről, és kihúzta kardját. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Camilla megfogja a lova kantárját, felkészülve a lehető legrosszabbra, de egy pillanatra sem vette le tekintetét róla és a viskóról.

Ideges volt, nem tagadta maga előtt sem. Nem attól fél, mit talál ott, legalábbis nem lehetett félelemnek nevezni azt, ami keringett benne – feszültségnek annál inkább. Sokkal inkább az, amit napok óta érzett, és amiről egy szót sem szólt a lánynak – a mágia. Mert minél beljebb haladtak ebben a nyavalyás erdőben, minél nagyobb távolságot tettek meg a másik oldala felé, a mágia mozgása, hullámzása annál érzékelhetőbb lett. Olyan volt ez, mint ha egy vérző sebesült vágna át a rengetegen, hol itt, hol ott, akaratlanul is, de ott hagyná nyomát. A varázslat is ilyen volt, mindennek megvolt a sajátos lenyomata, amit egy hozzáértő szem azonnal felismer. Ez a nyom azonban jóval összetettebb volt, ehhez hasonlót csak nagyobb létszámú varázslény csoport vonulása után észlelt. _Vagy egy csapat halálfaló után…_

Egész éjjel ezen töprengett. Mit keresnének erre halálfalók? Vajon az apja küldte ide őket? Nem ez lett volna az első alkalom – ez a környék meglehetősen lázongó természetű, mégis… Ez nem volt benne a tervben. Szabad kezet kapott, szabad _területet,_ az idevezényelt halálfalók csak ártanának a küldetésnek. És ahogy a Nagyúr reakcióját figyelte, igencsak fontos lehet ez a Hermione Granger. Talán valakit keresnek?...

Valami megreccsent újra a kunyhóban, és Atarnak nem maradt ideje tovább töprengeni a rejtélyen. Lassú, óvatos léptekkel elérte a résnyire nyitott ajtót - vagyis azt a függönyféleséget - ami ajtó helyett lógott a nyíláson, még utoljára hátrapillantott Camillára, és a következő pillanatban félrerántotta az anyagot, majd lendítette is a kardját, mert a célpont közvetlenül ott állt előtte.

- Atar, ne! – kiáltotta Camilla. A hang megállította a mozdulatban, szuszogva, mozdulatlanul vette szemügyre „támadóját".

Egy apró, ijedt tekintetű kislány meredt rá tágra nyílt, hatalmas szemekkel, nem lehetett több hat évesnél. Koszos ruhája cafatokban lógott rajta, és legalább háromszor nagyobb volt a kelleténél. Ám ez sem tudta leplezni remegését, a félelemtől szabályosan reszketett – amit teljesen megértett Atar. Hiszen csak egy pillanat választotta el attól, hogy kettévágja a gyereket. Ráadásul gyanúsan lefelé kezdett görbülni a szája… s mire a férfi észbe kaphatott, már folytak is a könnyek.

Ó, már csak ez hiányzott neki! Egy bőgő csitri mellé most egy bőgő kölyköt is kap!

Camilla sietett oda hozzájuk, egy határozott mozdulattal kipenderítette az ajtóból társát, és leguggolva karjába zárta a csöppséget. A szőke buksi pedig hamarosan el is tűnt szipogva a vörös, dús zuhatag mögött…

- Jól, nincs semmi baj – csitította Camilla. – Most már minden rendben lesz… senki nem fog bántani, ne sírj!

- De ő igen! – mutatott rá pityeregve a gyerek, ám mikor Atar rávicsorított, ijedten visszabújt a védelmező karok közé, aztán kénytelen volt visszavonulót fújni, mert Camilla sokatmondó pillantással jutalmazta előbbi akcióját. És de sok kellemetlen dolgot mesélt a kék szempár!

A férfi felsóhajtva rátámaszkodott a kardjára, és töprengve figyelte társát. Ki érti a nőket? Az egyik pillanatban még gyámoltalan kis fruskák, a másikban pedig már anyatigrisként viselkedő pólyás gyámolok. Hiába, minden nő megvadul, ha gyerekről van szó…

- Most már senki nem bánthat – ismételte a lány nyugalmat sugárzó hangon, miután finoman eltolta a kis testet, hogy szabadon a szemébe nézhessen annak. – Az én nevem Camilla, és téged hogy hívnak?

- Anna – hebegte az.

- Nagyon szép neved van, Anna. Mondd csak, egyedül vagy itt? Senki nem maradt éle… veled? – tudakolta Camilla óvatosan.

- Meg akartok enni minket? – kérdezte a kislány kerek nyílt szemekkel. – Azért jöttetek ti is?

- Miket beszélsz, Anna? Ki mondott neked ilyeneket? Atar és én azért vagyunk itt, hogy segítsünk rajtatok. Láttuk mi történt a faluban… és azt hittük, már senki nem maradt életben. Ezért ha még vannak emberek, akik nem haltak meg, akkor segítenünk kell nekik… Érted amit mondok neked, Anna?

- Igen. – bólintott komolyan a lány, és a háta mögé mutatott. – Itt bent élünk a harc óta. Hallottalak titeket, és azért jöttem ki, hogy megnézzem ki az… de véletlenül belerúgtam egy ágba – tette hozzá szégyenlősen.

Atar szeme érdeklődően felcsillant. Nahát, nem gondolta volna, hogy még valaki is életben lehet ezen a helyen. Egy ember az rendben, az ilyen előfordulhat… de több is? Ráadásul egy kislány lenne a vezető? Ez érthetetlen és teljesen abszurd…

Hamarosan választ is kapott kérdésére, mert belépve a kunyhó ajtaján, egy tucat sovány, koszos gyermek tekintett rájuk. Egymáshoz közel bújva ültek a padlón, némán, halálra rémülve figyelték őket…

Camilla nagyot nyelt. Még soha nem látott ennél szívszomorítóbb képet… mind nagyon fiatal volt, alig lehetett a legkisebb is három éves. És mind árvák. Nagy valószínűséggel már napok óta itt éhezhettek és aludhattak a mocsokban és a bűzben.

- Csak mi maradtunk életben – szólalt meg nagy nehezen Anna. – A szörnyek minket nem bántottak, hagytak elmenekülni… Mindenkit megöltek, csak minket nem – sírta el újra magát a lány.

Camilla gyengéden átölelte vállát, és könnyeivel küszködve, hitetlenkedve nézte a gyermekeket.

- Ezt nem hiszem el… Ez képtelenség, még soha nem is hallottam ilyenről…

- Én igen – szólalt meg először Atar.

Ez a pár mondat elég volt ahhoz, hogy megbizonyosodjon: valóban halálfalók jártak a környéken.

**Vélemény?**


	7. Nők a világ bajai

6. FEJEZET – NŐK A VILÁG BAJAI

- Ezt nem hiszem el… Ez képtelenség, még soha nem is hallottam ilyenről…

- Én igen – szólalt meg először Atar.

Camilla megdermedve nézett fel a férfira.

- Én már igen – ismételte meg a férfi lassan, miközben elgondolkozva végigsimított állán. – Egyszer már láttam ilyet London közelében egy-két évvel ezelőtt…

- Te tudod kik tették ezt? – kérdezte remegő hanggal a lány.

Atar felsóhajtott. Persze, hogy tudta, kik tették ezt – nem egy halálfaló tisztnek kedvelt módszere volt ez. Azonban időre van szüksége, hogy átgondolja, mennyit árulhat el a fruskának…

- Megnézem a lovakat – bökte ki végül, s mielőtt a másik bármit tehetett volna, döngő léptekkel kisietett a tákolmányból.

_Túl sok a véletlen egybeesés_ - villant át a fején. Aggasztotta ez a sok történés; amióta csak betette a lábát abba az átkozott faluba, a dolgok kezdtek túl rizikóssá válni. Igaz, hogy sikerült nyomra akadnia (legalábbis, ha a fruska valóban tudja, hol van Hermione Granger, illetve a Remete Hölgy személye ténylegesen megegyezik vele), de ezóta minden lehetséges tényező ellenük dolgozott.

A lovak maguk is nyugtalanok voltak, akárcsak gazdáik, s Atarnak le kellett csitítani őket, hogy kellőképpen irányítani tudja az állatokat. _Nem csoda, még ők is érzékelik a helyzet súlyosságát._ Hál' Istennek inkább ragaszkodásban nyilvánult meg félelmük, semmint vadságban, így meglehetősen könnyedén rájuk lehetett bírni egy biztonságosabb hely keresését. Míg kantárral a kezében elindult, Camilla sietett ki a „házból", és amennyire Atar a szeme sarkából láthatta, egyenesen feléje tartott – nem meglepő módon.

- Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre – szegte fel a fejét a lány, és a férfi elé lépett, hogy az ne tudjon elmenekülni előle.

- Nem lett volna túl szerencsés, ha bent, a _gyerekek_ előtt adok neked választ.

- Halálfalók tették, igaz?

- Igen – bólintott komolyan Atar. – Minden jel arra mutat.

- És a gyerekek? Csupán véletlen műve?...

- Nem, és ez a legszörnyűbb az egészben – tért rá a lényegre a férfi csendesen. Tény és való, nem sokat kellett rájátszania, hogy kellőképpen hiteles legyen a szenvedő ábrázata, mivel soha nem állt közel hozzá ez a módszer, nem szerette a vérengzéseket, a kínzásokat… Természetesen elismerte és elfogadta ezeknek hasznosságát, de nem _élvezte_. Ami nagy különbség. – A módszer lényege, hogy minden felnőttet és önmagát önállóan ellátni képes gyermeket megölnek, de a kisebbeket, akik védtelenek és önmagukban nem képesek megélni, életben hagyják. Mert vannak olyan démonok, akik a holtaknál többre becsülik az élőket, így a gyerekek egyfajta élő vacsorának számítanak… a halálfalók ezzel biztosítják, hogy a démonok őket szolgálják, és ne ellenük dolgozzanak… Érted már? Ha lemegy a nap, azok a dögök előkerülnek, és a hullák csak előételnek felelnek majd meg, a főfogást az élők alkotják.

- De hát ez szörnyű! – hebegte teljesen ledöbbenve a lány, és megkapaszkodott Csoda nyergében. – Soha nem hallottam ennél alávalóbb, kegyetlenebb dolgot. Ráuszítani szegény kicsikre azokat a… a… - szemlátomást képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot.

Atar közelebb lépett hozzá, és megfogta a karját.

- Ezért is kell elmennünk innen – mondta keményen. – Itt képtelenség megvédeni őket, ez a hely vonzza a vadállatokat, lehetetlen bármit is tenni értük…

Camilla felnézett rá. Annyira közel álltak egymáshoz, hogy Atar tisztán ki tudta venni a fekete cirmokat a kék szempárban… _Milyen más, mikor így néz…_

- Kérlek, ne hagyjatok itt minket – szólalt meg egy vékony hang a lovak túlsó oldaláról.

Mindketten odakapták a fejüket; Anna állt ott remegve, és arckifejezéséből Atar arra következtetett, hogy hallotta beszélgetés lényegét.

- Kérlek…

Camilla ránézett Atarra, s a férfi viszonozta a pillantást. Két akarat feszült egymásnak, két erős jellem vívott néma csatát – és döntött ellenkezőleg.

- Nem hagyhatjuk itt őket – állt Anna pártjára Camilla.

- Öngyilkosság bármivel is próbálkozni.

- Én maradok – mondta a lány határozottan.

- Meg akarsz halni?

- Csak megmenteni őket.

- A halálod nem segít nekik!

- Nem feltétlenül tartozik össze a kettő.

- Ebben az esetben igen. Értelmetlen életet áldozni egy reménytelen ügyért!

- Semmi sem az, csak hinni kell benne!

- Nem fogok meghalni egy rakat kölyökért! – szegte fel a fejét Atar.

- Senki nem is kért rá! Menj el, ha akarsz – én maradok.

- Azt nem hagyhatom!

- Nem kértem rá az engedélyedet – lépett hátra Camilla, de tekintetét egy pillanatra sem vette le a férfiról; csalódottság és szomorúság tükröződött benne. – Sajnálom, hogy belekevertelek ebbe az egészbe, de azt hittem te más vagy, mint azok a férfiak, akikkel találkoztam… Azt hittem, te komolyan gondolod azokat a dolgokat, amiket mondtál. De látom már, csak egy korsó sör mellett vagy bátor… Sajnálom.

Atar egy bátortalan lépést tett a másik felé, de az kitért a mozdulat elől, lehajtott fejjel Anna keze után nyúlt, és a férfi megérezte, a dolgok kicsúsznak a kezéből.

Mégis, hogy fordulhatott ez elő? Hogyan jutottak el idáig? Minden tökéletes volt addig, amíg az az átkozott gyerek meg nem jelent. Aztán szó szót követett, és végül ide lyukadtak ki.

Nők! Ki érti őket? Bolond az összes! Meghalni egy pár büdös kölyökért…

Mégis… Ahogy Camilla távolodott tőle, úgy illant el a küldetés sikerének lehetősége is. A fenébe is! Kell lennie valami alternatív megoldásnak. Az életét nem fogja feláldozni, az biztos. Ráadásul, ahogy Camilla tudhatja, úgy tudhatja más is, hol van a sárvérű… Igaz, nem sok esélye van, de több, mintha megölnék.

Volt itt azonban más is, ami a legtöbbet nyomta a latba – a démonok különlegessége. Maga a Sötét Nagyúr teremtette őket, ő hívta elő a pokol legmélyebb bugyraiból még a Nagy Háború idején – és a halálfalók csak úgy hívták őket: Kárhoztatók.

Mert nem csak tiszta gyermeki lélekkel (és testtel) táplálkoztak, hanem mágiával is, a varázslat éltette őket, a kölykök csak egyfajta kiegészítők voltak… nem véletlenül nem közvetlenül a halálfalókkal jártak, kiszívták a mágusokból a varázserőt, ha azok a közelükben használták – így örök mugliságra kárhoztatták őket. Ugyanakkor eltüntették a varázslat minden nyomát is, tehát egyfajta szimbiózisban „éltek" a mágusokkal – már ha lehet egy kapcsolatot annak nevezni, ahol az egyik fél retteg a másiktól.

A döntéshozásban a legváratlanabb úton érkezett a segítség: Anna képében.

- Várj – állította meg a kislány Camillát, és Atar felé fordult. – Azt mondtad, itt lehetetlenség megvédeni magunkat…

- Igen, és még mindig így gondolom – morogta a férfi.

- Ha tudnék egy biztonságosabb helyet, velünk maradnál?

- Milyen biztonságosabb helyet? – kérdezte óvatosan Atar, egy cseppnyi meglepődéssel a hangjában – hiszen Anna újra meglepte gyors és ésszerű reakciójával.

- Egy pár hete találtuk a többiekkel nem messze innen – mutatott a falu mögött erdő felé. – Egy barlang. Belül tágas, de a bejárata nem túl nagy… ráadásul sziklapárkány takarja alulról, azért vettük csak most észre.

- És beférünk rajta?

A férfinak el kellett ismernie, nem hangzott rosszul. Sőt! Egy barlang meglehetősen könnyen védhető, bár ha szerencséjük van, arra nem is lesz szükség.

- Igen – bólintott elgondolkozva a gyermek. – Talán még a lovak is…

- Akkor mégsem lehet olyan kicsi a bejárat – szólt közbe Camilla.

- De! Csak inkább hosszúkás, mint széles – motyogta immáron egy kicsit elbizonytalanodva Anna.

Atar töprengve figyelte őket, aztán döntött, és a lány felé fordult. – Rendben, ketten elmegyünk és megnézzük a helyet, te addig szerezz valahonnan vizet, és a kölyköknek ruhát – intett a ház felé. - Akár kutasd át az összes házat, nekem mindegy, csak valahonnan szerezz…

- Minek?

- Majd később elmondom – felelte a férfi, és miután felpakolta a kislányt a lóra, maga is felpattant mögé.

Camilla pár pillanatig csak nézte a távozó párost, aztán utánuk kiáltott.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy maradsz?

Atar hátranézett. – Ezt akartad, vagy nem?

* * *

Jó fél órával később a kettős sietve visszatért, Camilla már várt rájuk több kisgyerek kíséretben, akik megszeppenve bújtak védelmezőjük mögé a hirtelen felbukkant emberek okozta ijedség miatt – aztán ismerős arcokat látva némelyik tett egy-egy bátortalan lépést feléjük.

- Találtál vizet? – tért rá rögtön a lényegre Atar.

- Igen, a közelben még van egy forrás, amit nem mérgeztek meg testekkel. És ti? – pillantott az Anna kezében lévő hatalmas virágcsokorra. – Ennyire ráértetek?

- Az a szag ellen van – kotyogta közbe mindentudóan a kislány.

- Szag?

- A démonok a halál és a vér szagát érzik csak meg – magyarázta Atar. – Ezért kell elfedni valamivel.

- És ez hatásos lesz?

- Remélhetőleg – vonta meg a vállát a férfi, de hangjában tisztán érződött az amiatti felháborodása, hogy kétségbe vonják a szavát. – És a ruha?

- Találtam ezt-azt… Nem éppen a legszebbek, de a célnak megfelelnek. Hajlandó vagy már elárulni, mire kellenek?

- Nem csak a testen, de a ruhán is érződik minden – nézett rá olyan lenéző pillantással Atar, hogy Camilla egy pillanatig meg tudta volna fojtani a másikat. Aztán inkább elszámolt háromig, és csak azután szólalt meg. – És a barlang? Megfelelő?

- Igen, kényelmesen megférünk a belsejébe… Az eleje meglehetősen szűkös, de kipróbáltam, és még a ló is befért, tehát ezzel nem lesz gond. Viszont…

- Igen?

- Csak egy bejárata van.

- És ez miért probléma?

- Oh – értette meg Anna. – Mert ha rosszra fordulnak a dolgok, nincs menekülési lehetőség.

- Pontosan – bólintott Atar, és sokatmondó pillantást vetett a lányra.

- De ez az egyetlen lehetőségünk – érvelt Camilla. – Meg kell próbálnunk! Kérlek…

A férfi beletörődve sóhajtott, és egy újabb felesleges vita helyett inkább elmondta a feladatot. A terv meglehetősen egyszerű volt, viszont annál több időt igényelt – aminek akkor meglehetősen szűkében voltak. Camilla lemosta az összes gyereket – a férfi nem volt hajlandó egy percet sem segíteni -, majd jó alaposan bekente őket azzal a langyos vízzel, amiben előzőleg virágokat áztattak, hogy a maradék szagot is elfedjék. Új ruhákat is kaptak – a többit elégették -, és következett az a dolog, ami miatt Atar tizenöt perc után a pokolba kívánta az egészet. Mert addig rendben is volt, hogy a lány elvégezte a piszkos munkát, de a barlanghoz az utat nem tehették megy egyedül a kölykök, és a férfinak dönteni kellett, hogy itt marad velük, vagy vállalja a szállító szerepét. Az utóbbit választotta – rosszul, mint utólag kiderült.

_Büdös, nyavalyás bolhafészkek! Állandóan csak sipítoznak, és hisztiznek! Ennél még a biztos kudarc is jobb lett volna… Vagy akár a gyors halál._

Undorodott az egésztől. Ilyen munkát kellett végeznie! Pont neki, akinek az ereiben a Sötét Nagyúr és Mardekár vére folyik, akinek erejét már-már apjáéhoz hasonlítják!... Nem olyan rég még fényűző helyen élt, emberek százai lesték minden parancsát és rettegték haragját, finom, gyönyörű nők hevertek ágyaiban, s a Nagyúr kegyeltje volt. Még a föld is beleremegett legsúlyosabb átkai nyomán, ezrek adták meg magukat jelenléte miatt egyetlen átok nélkül… a Világ remegve hajolt meg lábai előtt.

És most mit csinált? A világ másik, legkevésbé sem dicső végén egy dühöngő négyévest próbál lecsendesíteni, aki nem volt hajlandó elengedni a ruháját.

- Nem akarok itt maradni egyedül!

- Hamarosan visszajövünk, és különben sem vagy egyedül…

- Nem hiszem el! Biztos hazudsz!

- Dehogyis, megígérem! – morgott rá a férfi a fiúra, és újabb próbálkozást tett a kolonc lerázására – természetesen sikertelenül.

- Nem hiszek neked, csúnya vagy!...

Atarban lassan elpattant a húr. Érezte, hogy erő hagyta el a testét, miközben megragadta a gyereket, és olyan elemi erővel bődült fel, hogy a lova ijedten kapta fel fejét.

- Na ide figyelj, te kis büdös kölyök! Elegem van abból, hogy egész nap a ti nyavalygásotokat kell hallgatnom! Ha még egyszer meghallom, hogy egyikőtök is megnyikkan, vagy akár egy hang is kijön a torkán, akkor ígérem, még aznap a démonok előtt végzi! Elég világos voltam? Hah? Válaszolj! – és hogy nyomatékosítson mondandóján, durván megrázta a fiút.

Nem tudni, hogy pusztán a rémület hallgatatta el őket, vagy a férfiból áradó mágia – mindenesetre a barlangban néma csend lett.

- Helyes.

* * *

A Nap lassan megadta magát a horizont hívó szavának, és gyönyörű sárga sugaraival alábukott a semmibe, hogy helyet adjon örök társának, a Hold fényes gömbjének.

Atar úgy szívta magába az éjszaka első illatait, mint koratavasszal a méh a virágokét – felélesztette érzékeit, ugyanakkor megnyugtatta azokat… Minden bódítóan csendes volt. Csak ült ott, a sziklapárkányon, és nézte a magaslatról a tájat, figyelte, hogyan alszik el minden, hogyan lesz egyszerre minden néma, ugyanakkor értő fülnek zajos. Hallgatta, hogyan mesél a szél a fűszálaknak, hogyan társalognak az erdő legöregebb fái… És nézte, hogyan üli meg a mágia a környéket, hogyan fedi be súlyos köpenyként a mindenséget.

- Kint szándékozod tölteni az éjszakát? – csendült fel mögötte Camilla hangja.

- Valakinek őrködnie is kell – morogta a férfi. – És különben is, jobb idekint, mint bent az ördögfiókák mellett.

A lány először letelepedett mellé, s csak azután válaszolt.

- Mind alszanak, mint a bunda. Hasznos volt az a fű, amit adtál nekik.

- Remélhetőleg csak holnap reggel ébrednek fel – suttogta másik leplezetlen elégedettséggel a hangjában.

- Ugyan, te sem lehettél jobb náluk! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy édesanyád…

- Az anyám meghalt – vágott közbe Atar semleges hangon. – Belehalt a szülésbe.

- Oh… Sajnálom!

A férfi vállat vont. – Én nem.

Camilla nem válaszolt, csak nézte őt kék szemével, szemmel láthatóan szeretett volna valamit mondana, de Atar nem figyelt rá – tekintete inkább újra a táj felé fordult. A lány felsóhajtott, s mikor újra megszólalt, hangja szomorú és csendes volt.

- Az én szüleim is meghaltak. Tíz voltam, mikor egy nap halálfalók törtek be a házunkba… - most rajta volt a sor, hogy tekintetét néma nézelődéssel rejtse el a másik elől, még véletlenül sem akarta látni a reakciókat. – Megöltek mindenkit, én is csak azért maradtam életben, mert apám az utolsó pillanatban elrejtett. A szemem láttára végezte vele.

- De miért támadtak meg titeket?

- Nem tudom – vonta meg lassan a vállát.

Atar szeme egy pillanatra megrebbent, és orrlyukai kitágultak – Camilla hazudott. Tisztán érezte… De mi lehetett akkor az a családi titok, ügy, ami miatt ellenük indultak? Amiért pont _őket_ ? Egy rejtvény a többi megoldatlanhoz…

- Talán tettek valamit? Vagy ellenszegültek valamelyik törvénynek? – puhatolódzott óvatosan a férfi.

- Nem hiszem – tért ki a kérdés elől a lány, és a másik megérezte, jobb, ha nem feszegeti a témát. – De ez már semmit sem számít, nem segít, ha a múlton rágódok…

- Valóban nem.

- Utána egy ideig árvaházban laktam – folytatta csendesen Camilla. – Két-három évig, már nem is tudom pontosan. Én voltam ott a legnagyobb, szinte én gondoskodtam a többiekről, mert a nevelőink nem igazán tették. – a lány felnézett a csillagokra, és a férfi könnyeket vélt felfedezni bennük. – Aztán egyszer új rendelet érkezett: az árvaházakat el kell törölni a föld színéről. Az árvák nem kellenek… Talán ha egy párunknak sikerült megszökni – a kisebbeket egyszerűen kivégezték.

Atar nem felelt. Halványan rémlett neki valami… Mennyi is lehetett akkor ő? Tizenhét? Tizennyolc? Már javában végezte halálfalói munkáit, s még valamennyire ködösen emlékezett is apja magyarázatára:

_„Ezeket az éhez szájakat etetni felesleges, a legtöbb úgyse éri meg a felnőttkort, vagy ha mégis, akkor sem lesz belőlük jó szolga – satnyák és véznák, erejük pedig feledhető. Ráadásul a sok árva csak elégedetlenséget kelt a népben."_

- Szóval ezért viseled ennyire a szíveden ezeknek a gyerekeknek a sorsát – szólalt meg hirtelen a férfi, mikor világossá vált számára az összefüggés. – Magadat látod bennük!

- Talán így van – húzódott keserű mosolyra Camilla szája. – Lehet, hogy igazad van… de számít ez most valamit? Egyszerűen csak nem akarom, hogy meghaljanak. Segíteni kell nekik!

Atar nem válaszolt, inkább újra az eget kezdte pásztázni. Szerette volna a másik képébe vágni, hogy mit gondol erről az ostoba önfeláldozásról, de nem tette – maga sem tudta, miért.

Hirtelen a lány kicsi, meleg kezét érezte a sajátján. – Még meg sem köszöntem, hogy velünk maradtál. Hogy i velem /i maradtál…

A férfi ránézett. Camilla szeplői szinte világítottak arcán, vörös haja pedig ragyogott a Hold fényében. Kék tekintete most csak úgy lángolt, elszántság és valami más csillogott benne, és Atar érzete, valamit benne is lángra lobbantott…

Olyan lassan kúszott fel az árny, hogy időbe telt, mire megérezte a jelenlétét. Azonnal odakapta a tekintetét, s a látványtól megdermedt. A lány szólásra nyitotta a száját, de a másik kétségbeesetten befogta, s csupán felemelt kezével mutatott egy pontra a szikla aljához magyarázatként.

Egy démon alakja vált kivehetővé.

* * *

**Ha már idáig eljutottál, kérlek, hagyj véleményt! Köszönöm.**


End file.
